Finally Home
by Superdani4Ever
Summary: Alice Santos is a new student to the Xavier school for gifted. In the middle of all the hate and prejudice she finds friends, family and love
1. Mutant

**I always love the X-men movies and Colossus is one of my favorite I decided to make a story about it.**

**It starts after the first film.**

**A huge thanks to my beta xStarletx and maltesegirl50 that helped with the creation.**

**This is my first attempt to a x-men story,so tell me what you think.**

**Also,I didn't forget my story "Wild flower".Hopefully I'll post another chapter soon.**

* * *

Three months ago

When I was little, I used to believe in fairies.

It's a silly thing, I know that now, but I always thought that it was amazing, the way they could shape a forest or a garden with their powers in the books I used to read.

_I always liked flowers._

I don't know why, maybe because I always lived in the big city all my life so there wasn't much green where I lived.

And then, one day, it happened.

I was coming back from school with my friends, and then a plant appeared right in front of my house. I know I was supposed to leave it there and continue to talk with my friends. There were more important things to think about the time, like homework or silly a crush.

Only the plant that came out of nowhere grew under a ton of concrete. I'm no botany, but I know that something like this is very hard to happen.

The next day it grew, the roots were all of the houses on my street. Expect mine. My dad had to call the municipal services to come and cut the tree that appeared out of nowhere, because it was dangerous and was ruining the neighbors' houses

But, the funny thing was that I wasn't alarmed by the tree. Because, for some weird reason, I knew that I was responsible for that.

It was from that day on that I started to pay more attention to my surroundings; another plant started to grow near my window, and my room was on the second floor, far from the ground. All the plants that my mom bought became incredibly beautiful. Which is very odd, because she usually forgets them and it only lasts three or four days tops. But that plants seemed to get a life from it's own.

I was ecstatic! What did that mean? I have heard on the tv about people with abilities, but was I really one of them? Wasn't that all my imagination?

But I've always been so normal! To the point to boredom. I mean, I just removed my braces and my dream is to become a librarian. A librarian! How lame is that?

So I went to see for myself if it was really true. I went to the market and bought a bag of seeds that people use to feed their birds, and focused. I didn't know what to expect, I'm not Poison Ivy! I just kept picturing the seed growing and blossoming into a grown plant. _And I did it! Just like that!_

I was so happy! I mean, I've always been the boring type of person, so far. But now? This is great! I couldn't wait to tell my parents about it! They'd be so happy for me.

Little did I know.

* * *

Present

"This is not happening. It's all a dream, and when I wake up, I'll find out that this just a horrible nightmare." I keep telling myself that ever since I got to the airport. But when I open my eyes, I see that this is all really happening. And the only thing that I can say is that this is all my fault.

"Attention please, all passengers bound for New York, United Sates, please address to gate six C." The voice of the board was very clear.

So, this is it? I give one last look at my surroundings to see if I notice any familiar face in the crowd mixed with all those people who were saying their goodbyes. But there was no one.

I look down but I'm not crying. What's the point? To some employee comes and ask me if I need to call someone? Call who, my parents? They're the ones who banished me in the first place.

And now I'm going to another COUNTRY, where I don't know ANYBODY to learn God knows what!

"This isn't real, it's just a nightmare"

"Attention please, all passengers bound for New York, United Sates, please address to gate six C."

I open my eyes again and grab my backpack while I pass security. So, this is really it.

"New York, here I go."

* * *

**I know it's short,but if I have reviews,I'll update faster**.


	2. Welcome to Xavier's School for Gifted

**I hope you guys like this new chapter!I couldn't have done it without my beta YOU!**

**Disclaimer: I don't know any of the x-men characters,they belong to Stan Lee and Marvel comics.I only own Alice Santos.**

**Also,I posted a banner of this story on my profile.**

**Reviews makes me update faster!**

* * *

_"New York, here I go."_

This was the first time that I had traveled to another country and I was freaking out. But it wasn't because of the height or the eventual turbulence. No I was nervous because the lady beside me was reading an article with a headline that read _Lizard boy found on the sewer_.

She wouldn't stop cursing about it and say lots of other types of obscenities. And to make things worse, the other passengers were all agreeing with her_._

"These anomalies are here only to disturb our peace! In my family there are no freaks like that. We have _pure genes_" She was almost shouting while the others agreed. What is a pure gene? That sounded like Nazi talk. I saw the headline with a picture of a green blur and a tail. It said that the boy is only eleven years old. He's just a kid! What had he done wrong? They had just published this because of his appearance.

And is that a crime?

What would happen to me if the people of his plane discovered that I was not "one of them", riot? Try to throw me off the plane before we even landed?

I couldn't stop shaking and very soon I was going to have to use that paper bag that was in front of me. Even with me as pale as a ghost, the lady beside me wouldn't stop her detrimental speech.

_Attention all passengers, in a few moments we will be arriving. Please remain in your seats and fasten your seatbelt._ I discovered that only the stewardess voice made the woman shut up. What would she say if she discovered that she has scales or another head? Maybe she would jump off the plane, just so not to get infected.

Even with the nagging stopped, I was still nervous. I knew that people had a wrong idea about us, but I didn't realize just how intolerant they actually were.

After what seemed a million years, the plane landed at around four pm and I saw myself in another dilemma: I'm all alone, and I don't know where I'm going, what do I do?

It was when I crossed the gates that I saw a familiar face.

"Hello Alice, do you remember me? I'm Ororo Munroe and this will be your other teacher, Dra. Jean grey." pointed to the red head woman beside her and she nodded at me.

"Nice to meet you Dra. Grey" I tried to smile, but even that was as shaky as I felt. She smiled and took my hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Alice. And please, call me Jean." She insisted. I felt a little more at ease with them. They both looked around, as if they were searching for someone.

"Where are your parents? We needed to talk to them about something…" but Ororo stopped when she saw that I couldn't look her in the eye. She turn to Jean just stared at her for a moment. It was at that moment I guessed that Jean's power must have something to do with reading minds. I could be wrong of course, it was just a guess.

"They…couldn't come with me" I lied, even thought I had a feeling that they knew the truth. They defiantly understood when the single tear rolled down my cheek

"It's alright. We'll take care of you now." Jean assured me, as she helped me with my bags. On the way to where I'd be staying for, what would probably be, the rest of my life, pointed out all the touristy sights in New York that we would see later.

* * *

_Wow, this place is AMAZING!_ Was all I could think when we reached the enormous gates of the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. It was kind of funny if you thought about it. I was almost flunking math and now I was in a school for the gifted?

In my opinion, this place was more a castle than a mansion. But what did I know? I lived in a shack compared to this place. And I was getting this from the outside, I hadn't even entered it.

"I take that you liked the mansion then?" A strong voice asked. It came from the main door, but I hadn't even noticed someone was there, let alone that I stopped to admire the building. I looked up and saw the same man that came to my house to tell me about my gifts, Professor Charles Xavier.

"Good afternoon Alice, did you have a good flight?" His voice was gentle and I knew that he was reading my mind, so I just showed him, instead of having to relive the whole situation by telling it.

"I see. Well, let's get inside, shall we? I need to discuss some important things with you" He went first and I followed, still mesmerized with the place. He took me to a room with Victorian decoration and large windows. Very nice, if I must say so.

I don't know how long we talked, but I can honestly say that the professor was a very patient man. He answered every single one of my questions, unlike when he went to my house and my parents bombed him with lots of stupid questions, like _is there a cure? _Or_ isn't she just going through a faze? _Seriously, who asks that?

"I'll never go back to how I was, will I?" I asked. Now that the realization had dawned on me, I hadn't really thought it was real until now. Now there was no way to turn back time, no going back, thankfully he understood the meaning of my question.

"Alice, there are changes are for the good. You have an extraordinary gift in your hands. With the right guidance you'll be able to do so much good in this world. Don't think on what you lost; think on what you gain with it." He advised me. And though I was scared then, now I couldn't agree with him more.

* * *

**Reviews means a lot to me **=)


	3. The Leaning Tower of Pisa

**HAPPY EASTER EVERYONE!**

**Thanks to my beta xStarletx and everyone who support this story!**

**Colossus is too cute in my opinion and Daniel Cudmore is the man! ;)**

* * *

"_Alice, there are changes__ that are for the good. You have an extraordinary gift in your hands. With the right guidance you'll be able to do so much good in this world. Don't think on what you lost; think on what you gain with it." He advised me. And though I was scared then, now I couldn't agree with him more. _

The Professor gave me a reassuring smile and then the doors opened revealing a small girl, with brownish straight hair and big eyes.

"Professor, you wanted to see me?" She asked smiling at me.

"Yes Kitty. This is Alice Santos; she's your new roommate. I'm sure you'd like to show her around the school as well." He was smiling and I could swear that she was going to burst at any minute from bouncing so much.

"Of course! Hi, I'm Kitty Pride, one of your roommates, nice to meet you." She seemed to have so much energy that you could have light up a room full of lamps. I opened my mouth to say something, but she quickly cut me off.

"Alice, I like your name. Wow, you're tall, are you a model? I like your hair; do you like to dress up? Never mind, I'll find out by myself since you don't seem to talk so much." Before I could process what was happening, she was dragging me towards the stairs, behind me I could've sworn that I heard the Professor laughing.

Kitty talked for a good ten interrupted minutes while she showed me the fastest way to the dorms, and she didn't look even a little tired._ Kids these days, Red Bull was not a good mix with them_. Maybe that was just her power, super talkative?

"Jubilee and Rogue are the other girls who share the room with us. You'll like them. But, a word of advice: don't touch Rogue, otherwise she'll suck your powers on purpose of course, that's just her power." Kitty opened the huge old looking wooden door for our room. It was very wide with four beds. The closest to the window must have been mine, since it was the only one that untouched.

"Thank you Kitty" I said dropping my bags on the mattress. I suddenly felt tired. Maybe the stress from this whole situation had finally gotten to me.

"The girls will be here soon, their classes are almost done. I left earlier 'cause I was your welcoming committee" She smiled and then flopped onto her bed, which she had surrounded with boy band posters. Well, everyone had their own taste.

"I like your accent, reminds me of one of those foreign movies that Dr. Grey had us watch last week." She said with a smile. It wasn't seconds after that two other girls entered: One Asian with pig tails and a brunette with a white streak in her hair.

"Hey! Sorry we weren't here sooner, it's just that we're not as nerdy as Kitty is, so we couldn't afford miss anything." The Asian one apologized, smirking at Kitty's pout, and surprisingly Kitty didn't comment "I'm Jubilee and this is Rogue" She said pointing at herself and the brunette that was keeping her distance.

"It's ok, I'm Alice. Don't worry about it, Kitty was just telling some things that I'd need to know about the Institute." I said shaking her extended hand. The girls laughed.

"Right. Well, lucky for you we showed up when we did, otherwise this little kitty would have talked your ears off if we didn't stop her." Rogue teased. As Kitty attempted to fake cry – and failed miserably – the two girls laughed at her.

I was left to my thinking and came up with an idea: Kitty said that Rogue couldn't have any type of human contact. But, what about plants? That's when I extended my arm and stuck out my left hand and turned my palm up to the ceiling. I concentrated on what I wanted and a yellow rose sprouted. They were silent at first, but they didn't look afraid. I gave it to Rogue, hoping she would understand that it was a sign of my friendship; she accepted the rose with a shy smile. I had a feeling she understood.

"Dude, that was so cool!" Jubilee laughed. "We can have spring anytime we want now!"

"Sounds exciting, I can't wait to what else you can do. We're going to pick up something to eat. Do you want to come down with us?" Rogue asked

"Actually, if you girls don't mind, I'm a little tired from the travel and I'd like to just rest for a bit. You go ahead, maybe I'll catch up with you later." I was yawing now; I hadn't realized how tired I actually was.

"Ok, get some rest. But, we'll be back in a while to check up on you. You won't be able to run from us" Kitty trying to do an impression of Cruella de Vil. luckily she didn't want to be an actress, she'd unemployed.

After the girls left I could finally put my thoughts in order. So, this is where I'd be living from now on? It's a beautiful place, but…_this was not my home._

What about my parents? They still hadn't call me. I couldn't believe it either. My mind was racing nonstop with all my doubts and insecurities, and all I want to is to hear my mother's voice telling me that I can come back home. _Pretty ridiculous, I know._

"Maybe, they'll call later. Yeah, that's what'll happen." I put my cell on the headboard behind me and lay down. It didn't took me long to fall asleep.

I had no idea how long I was asleep for, all I know is that when I woke up, it was dark outside and the girls were sleeping already.

I got up, smelling something awful, and then realized it was me. Apparently I needed a shower, urgh! As I got up, I saw that they put milk and cookies on my headboard. _How thoughtful_.

I took a bite out of one of the cookies wondering where the bathrooms were, and I realized I had forgotten to ask Kitty where they were, and I wasn't going to wake her up over this. I decided to gather up what I needed for the shower and then go in search of a bathroom, with my cell phone of course. My parents could call me at any minute after all.

I wandered around the halls until I finally found a bathroom. Since it was very late, there was not a single soul I could have taken all the time I wanted. But because this was a huge house, with no one around really scares me, I was quick about it. The shower was relaxing, it was as if I had washed all the stress I away and was no longer tired.

By the time I made it back to the room my stomach was growling, reminding me that I didn't eat a proper meal since I got here. I downed the milk and cookies in seconds, but I was still hungry. I needed a real meal. So I decided to go in search of the kitchen, surely they wouldn't mind me snacking a little bit.

I must've been walking for hours before I found the kitchen; turns out it was on the first floor._ How obvious Alice_. I saw a light coming from there, so I knew there was someone there. I paused for a moment: should I just walk in, or should I knock first?

"Hello?" I called as I walked into the huge, very well equipped kitchen. There was a large window with a full view to the gardens that I hadn't had the chance to see yet. But what caught my attention wasn't the view or the kitchen.

Sitting behind the counter was a boy around my he wasn't just cute, he was _gorgeous!_ He definitely looked strong, with short black hair and clear blue eyes. I almost dropped dead right there; instead I blushed intensely trying to detangle my wet hair. I cursed myself for looking so stupid.

He was watching me with such intensity that I didn't know if he was thinking something good or bad, maybe the just though I was stupid. I stopped trying to fix my hair – cause let's face it there was no use - and took a hesitant step towards him. I was hungry, and that was so far more important.

"Hi, are you new here?" He asked, and my god was his voice was deep! It was definitely unique, and I was pretty sure I could detect with a very light accent in it, but I wasn't too sure. I must have taken too long to reply as I watched him for he continued.

"I'm Peter Rasputin, but everyone calls me Colossus or Peter. You pick" He offered, still watching me. There was something light about him, I don't know what it was, but I felt really good just being here, with him.

"It's nice to meet you Peter, I'm Alice Santos. But everyone just call me Alice" I replied, finally regaining my sentences, I had the goofiest grin on my face, and I couldn't remember when the last time I had smiled this wide was.

"Interesting accent, where are you from?" He asked, motioning for me to take the empty seat beside him. I tried not to look so giddy as I did. I briefly realized that my legs were tired, no doubt from all that walking.

"I'm from Brazil. I hope you don't mind me asking, but I detect a light accent from you?" I asked. To my surprise he smiled at me, I noticed it first in his eyes before it lit up on his lips

"You're right, I'm from Russia." He confided. _Russia? Wow, he was really far from his home_, sort of like me. I briefly wondered what he thought of me; did he think I was being nosy? I hope not. Despite the other questions I wanted to ask, I was determined to stay silent. I didn't want to leave him with a bad impression.

"Are you hungry?" He asked. It was then that I suddenly remembered what I came down here stomach echoed my thoughts, grumbling loudly. No doubt angry that I had forgotten all about it.

"Maybe just a little" I told him blushing. He laughed this time, probably because he heard my stomach, stood up and turned away from me towards the cupboards. I watched his back as he reached up for something on the top shelf. I couldn't see what because his head was blocking most of the view, but damn he was tall.

"Wow" Was all I could say. He's _huge!_ At least 6´6, I though. "I officially feel like a midget" I told him trying to joke. I didn't want to offend him; it's that I had this nasty habit of not thinking before talking. It was a disease.

"Hey, I'm a growing boy here!" He joked. He turned back to me with a plate in his hand and a playful grin on his face.

"Here, this is my specialty. I call it _The Leaning Tower of Pisa_" The name made sense; it was a massive sandwich that was hanging from one side more than the other, but it looked delicious. I just didn't know if I'd be able to eat it all by myself.

"I see why you called it that." I laughed while he was making another one for him. When he returned he handed me a coke and I had already taken a few huge bites. "This is delicious! Is that your power, super cooking?"

We made small talk as we ate together and I was already starting feeling better as the time passed with him. Peter told me a little about himself and his powers. But mostly, he was talking about the school and he talked about it as if it were his home, and the best home he ever had. I wondered if I'd ever come to think like that some day?

"So, you're roommates with Jubilee, Rogue and Kitty?" He asked, when I nodded he sighed, as if I had told him I was going to die, "Good luck"

I send him a questioning look while he began to clean the table.

"Don't get me wrong, the girls are great. But they just can't stand still" He explained, I laughed at the thought that someone as tiny as Kitty could unnerve a giant like Peter.

We talked a bit more; I told him more about myself, as I helped him clean the mess I had basically helped to create. When we were done doing the dishes I noticed it was almost two in the morning.

"Well, time to go to bed" He told me, but I wanted to wait a little longer.

"My parents…they haven't called me yet. I just want to wait here for a little longer, just in case they do." The lights were supposed to be left on in the kitchen; surely no one would care if I stayed up a little longer. My thoughts turned to my parents. _Why hadn't they called yet? The time difference must have confused them. Of course, that was the problem._

My face must have betrayed my worried thoughts, because Peter came to sit down on the chair beside him, a concerned expression on his face.

"I'll stay here with you then" He offered. Though the thought was sweet, I couldn't let him do that. It was almost two in the morning after all, he had to go to bed.

"What? No, you have classes tomorrow. You need to sleep!" I didn't want him to be tired in school all because of me, I'd have felt horrible.

"Me? You have classes tomorrow too, you know? You're no different from me; the same rules apply for both of us." What did he say? _You're no different from me_. Once again I felt another terrible truth finally sink in. I _am_ like him; I wasn't just a human being anymore. I was a mutant. Just like him. And _the same rules applied to me too. _

"But, what if they call?" I asked, looking at the cell phone in my hand. He put one of his big arms around my shoulder, to comfort me as he basically helped me up. I felt like a tiny ant standing beside a lion. I was tired again, sick of all this drama and stress; it was definitely taking a toll on my senses. At that moment all I wanted to do was sleep.

"The Professor or somebody else will let you know, if they call I promise. It's not like you won't hear your phone ringing either. Now, come on, you need your sleep, just as much as I do." He told me, leading me out of the kitchen. Suddenly I began to panic. How did I even get down here in the first place? And which way was my room?

Suddenly Peter was laughing again

"You forgot how to get to your dorm, didn't you?" He asked. I nodded, ashamed of my own stupidity. "It's ok. The same happened to me when I first got here."

Peter led me to where the dorms were, pointing out his when we went past and telling me stories about how some students accidentally burnt their rooms, or even disintegrates the whole area. He even told me that it was his fault that part of the music class was torn apart. He didn't tell me how he did it, and I didn't wanna know.

"Well, here we are." He told me, point to my now familiar door. The time seemed to fly by when I was with him, unlike my trip to find the kitchen. His company definitely helped.

"You could be a tour guide of this place, you know?"I teased and he smiled and just shrugged. "But thank you, for…everything."

I wondered if he knew what I was talking about, how much he had helped me. It was the first time since I arrived here that I wasn't completely stressed out or afraid. It was a good thing I had met him, he had helped me forget to be worried.

"Thank Pete" I thanked again, growing a yellow rose for him. He was mesmerized by the process, just like the others had once again I could see no hint of fear on his face. It was if he just accepted that I had this gift, and was in awe with what I could do with it.

"That's cool. I never got flowers from a girl before, I could get used to this." He told me sniffing the rose slightly. I smacked his arm playfully, hurting myself more then I hurt him. It wasn't long after that, that we said goodnight.

Maybe, being here wasn't going to be as bad as I thought it would be.

* * *

**Reviews are better than chocolate!!!! ;)**


	4. Practicing

**I'm so sorry it took me this long to update a new chapter!But I have a reason: My computer broke :( **

**I know, I know,but I'm working on it.**

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews,it means the world to me!**

**This chapter wouldn't be possible without my super beta xStarletx and VioletYami. THANK YOU!**

**I hope you all like this chapter,I know I did ;)**

**Disclaimer : I don't own any of the characters you may recognize on this story,they belong to Stan Lee and Marvel.I only own Alice.**

* * *

In my opinion, the best part of the day is when you wake up and can't remember a single thing that happened the day before. Even with the feeling that you're forgetting something and can't really tell what is, but you don't get sad about it because you don't remember. A little peace comes with it and you wish that you could stay like that for the rest of the day. For a minute you feel completely calm and you enjoy it.

And it lasted for two minutes until reality came knocking on my door to the tune of some alarm blasting a N'Sync song into the room and it was then that I realized that I wasn't in my old room.

Or my house

Or my country

I'll admit this place is not a concentration camp or a prison, but it's not what I was used to. I just couldn't get over the fact that I was different, and that I had to be separated from "normal people". Was I that unusual?

"Come on, get up sunshine. We have chemistry first period and we have to hurry and get to breakfast!" Jubilee threw a pillow at me while the other girls were fixing up their beds and deciding what to wear. Just like any normal teenager.

* * *

Breakfast was…well lousy. Lots of kids running around, some you'd think had never seen food in their whole life! I met Mr. Summers, Doctor Grey's fiancée, a very nice guy, but I really had to try hard to remember not to stare at his glasses so much. But hey, in my defense, he had the coolest pair of red glasses I had ever seen! Of course it was after that meeting that Kitty told me all about the "love triangle" between them and some guy named Logan. He wasn't in the Institution anymore, so I hadn't met him yet, and I was unsure if I ever would. I noticed that Rogue cringed a little when Kitty mentioned him. Maybe they were related.

I had Chemistry first, with Doctor Grey and it was probably the first time that I actually understood something about the subject! I'm serious; Doctor Grey really was a genius! Not that I had been failing in school or anything, but chemistry was always a hard subject for me. She explained it very well and was extremely patient with our questions. Unlike any of the other teachers I've ever had.

"The answer was hydroxide, of course! Why didn't I realize that?" Rogue murmured. It was clear that Rogue and the others took their education very seriously. Jubilee had told me before that most of students here didn't have anything else to rely on, and others had never been to a school, out of fear of being discovered. I guess I was lucky in a sense, I had a normal childhood.

"It's ok babe, you're the smartest of us in here. Lighten up; it's alright to make a few mistakes," Her boyfriend Bobby consoled her as he stroked her gloved hand. The two of them were extremely cute together! Like one of those Disney movies with the princess and the knight in shining armor. But I did notice that they didn't touch each other, like no skin to skin contact. Not in an inappropriate way, cause that's not of my business. But the only contact they had was with a layer or fabric between them and that must kind of suck.

I continued to work on my assignment while Kitty was trying to hide a magazine under her books. Like I said, typical teen.

"Alice, may I speak with you for a moment?" Dr. Grey asked me when the class had been dismissed. Kitty paused too; as she had offered to walk me to all my classes, the rest of students were all shuffling off to math class.

"I'll see you later, ok Kitty?" I told her. She nodded and went through the wall. I definitely had to get used to that, I constantly had this funny feeling that I was stuck in _the twilight zone, _especially when I saw something like that.

"How are you today Alice?" Dr. Grey asked as soon as we were alone. Rogue had told me that Doctor Grey could read minds, but she only did so with the other's permission, or in a dire situation. I found that really nice, respecting a student's privacy and all. So she wouldn't know if I told her the truth or not, right?

"I'm ok. Still getting used to everything, but I'm better condition than I expected," I told her. Her eyes flashed for a moment, but I don't think it was because she was reading my mind, I was hoping she was just worried about me.

"I see" She smiled and I gave her one back "As the Professor told you yesterday, we will help you to sharpen your abilities with physical and mental exercises a few times a day," I nodded, already knowing about today, "Ororo will help you today. She's expecting you on the attic." I thought this over, knowing myself I figured I'd get lost before I even found the stairs that led to the second floor.

Shyly I asked Dr. Grey if she could point me in the right direction. She smiled a little while pointing out the way and she assured me that this happened to everyone their first week here. Great, so at least I'm not the only lost freak.

* * *

I thought that an attic was something dirty and dusty, with spider webs and filled with furniture that you don't want anymore but you're not sure where to put it, so you just throw it somewhere else in the house. But for this attic, that wasn't the case. The attic of the Institution was large and clean, with so many plants that I thought for a second that I was in a greenhouse. Everywhere I looked, there were orchids, ferns, roses and even a few vases containing bonsai trees. I had never seen so many different plants in one place before.

_But that__'s what this place is about, right? Diversity_. I didn't know if that thought came from my mind or someone put there, either way I understood.

"Did you like it? They are my treasures" Miss Munroe was watering a very beautiful dahlia near the window, where a few rays of sun were shining through. The scent that came from this room was amazing. I even forgot what I was here for.

"They are all so beautiful," as I touched the tulips that were within my reach. The tulip had been my favorite flower since I was a kid.

"This is my personal refuge." She turned to me and I noticed that in her hands wasn't a watering can, but a small rain cloud that came from her hands. _Now that was cool_.

"I like it here. It's quiet and gives me space to think clearly," She confided to me. The attic really did seem like a very special place, unlike the constant noises and screaming from the students coming downstairs, there was almost dead silence. You couldn't hear anything up here.

"That's why I asked you to come see me here Alice. This is where we'll work with your abilities today," She explained, suddenly against my will my hands started to shake. I was nervous; I wasn't used to my powers yet, so I didn't know how to turn them on or off. If I could even do such a thing?

"What can you do?" Her tone was calm and patient. But then again, she was a teacher. It gave me some comfort to know that I could talk to her about what I could do. Nothing like when I tried to talk to my parents.

"Just small things actually. Some flowers sprout from my hands, and like I said when you were in my house, I made a tree rise from concrete, but that was a one time thing." This conversation reminded me of the cartoons I watched on Saturdays, very surreal. "Is that a bad thing Miss Munroe?"

"It's ok Alice. No one is judging you," She motioned for me to sit on the chair near the windows and I put my books on the floor. I sat down and took in the view, it was beautiful; lilies were growing next to me, I was the one who did that. It was nice to hear that I wasn't being judged by what abnormal things I could do. Maybe that's what made this place so special for people like me.

"What we are going to do today is simply try to work with what you have, and try to teach you a few new things. Can you handle that Alice?" She also noticed the lilies and smiled "Looks like I chose the right place for us to start"

"I can try," I nodded, looking around all the plants that surrounded us.

* * *

The worst thing about bad news is not when someone tells you; it's when you realize that it's real. It was then that it hit me. I could _hurt_ someone. Like really hurt someone. Miss Munroe told me how important it is to have control over your powers because the tendency was for them to grow stronger.

I don't wanna hurt anybody! Ok, I maybe I wanted to once; when those fake blondes mocked my braces. I really wanted to smack their redone noses right off their faces. But that was different. That's nothing compared to what I could do now, according to Miss Munroe. That's just great! As if having to worry about pimples wasn't problem enough.

"I have to go now. I have Roman history in ten minutes. Will you be ok here by yourself?" Miss Munroe asks me. I looked at my hands once more. Today we did a few simple exercises with breathing and mentalization. It was pretty easy, pretty basic stuff, but I have the feeling that it'll get more complicated as I go on.

"I'll be ok. Thanks for letting me stay here Miss Munroe," I assure her. She smiled, patting the daisies that I managed to make blossom. "Just take care of my babies, alright? They're worth everything to me." She waved goodbye and closed the door, leaving me to sit by the window next to the lilies and take everything in.

The same way I could create one tiny daisy with my bare hands, I could make a dozen of thorns. How come a gift that can create such beauty can also create something so dangerous? And I'm responsible for it. Why me? I could barely take care of my gold fish. And the most important question is: How do I not loose control over it? That's why Miss Munroe was helping me. I just hope that it will be enough.

"Ah, so here's where you've been hiding" I looked up, still with the vase in my lap and saw the boyish smile from my newest favorite cook.

"Hi Pete! What are you doing here? I thought you were in class"

"It's lunch time, don't you remember?" He gave me a confused look from the door while I stood up with the vase still in my hands.

"I was practicing with Miss Munroe, I guess I lost track of time," I tell him. He shrugged and walked in, the room suddenly seemed so much smaller now that he was in it. I guess it was because he was so big.

"And how's it working out for you?" His face seemed to lose its innocent smile; he looked at me very seriously, like he was worried about me.

"I'm…getting used to it." I told him, picking my words very carefully. He nodded, walking to where I had been just a few minutes ago, near the window.

"Come on, I want to show you something" He was smiling again while pulling me towards the door, when I stopped him.

"First, here for you. I just made it. It's not a delicious sandwich or anything, but I hope you like it," I gave him the daisies.

"So, you thought my sandwich was delicious?"

"Oh shut up" I was going to smack his arm again, but I remembered the strength he had and the pain I felt when I had playfully hit him the first time.

"You know I'm a guy, right? And this is not manly at all," He teased, indicating to the flowers. I put a hand on my heart, pretending to be offended.

"Well, think of it this way: These will definitely get rid of that nasty smell in all of the boys' rooms," I teased right back. Now this time he pretended to be offended.

"You are such a bad actor Pete."

"I didn't say anything!" He started to laugh.

"With that face? Like you needed to."

"Now let's go before Miss Munroe finds me here." He rushed me downstairs "I'm not allowed to be there."

"Why not?"

"Because once,_ just once_, I might have broken one vase with begonias and she was so angry she deliberately tried to hit me with lightening. How unfair is that?"

We were both laughing as he dragged me down the stairs and suddenly I was feeling much better.

* * *

**Reviews make me happy!**


	5. Team Mutant

**I am BAAAAAAAACK people!**

**Sorry for my delay,but since I didn't get as many reviews on the previous chapter,I thought that you guys didn't like it.**

**This chapter is dedicate to for the encouragement.**

**I continue with my story policy : If you guys like it,review so I'll update faster.**

**A huge thanks to my awesome beta xStarletx.**

**And if anyone is interested on twilight stories featuring The Volturi,go read "Wild Flower" and "A reason to exist".They're my babies ;)**

* * *

Peter held my hand and started to guide me down the stairs towards the other side of the mansion that I haven't been in yet. We could hear the noises coming from some of the classrooms as we passed, I guess some kids really do like math here.

"Pete, where are you taking me?" We slowed down once we reached the first floor, afraid that we might get caught by one of the teachers, since our classes weren't over yet and we were technically skipping, but he was still holding my hand. Not that I was about to complain on having his massive hand with mine, it felt nice.

"My, my, why are you always so curious Alice?" He chuckled "You remind me the Alice from that story" He laughed again, I got the feeling that he didn't do that very often.

"The little girl with blue eyes and blond hair? Oh yeah, I look exactly like her" I bated my brown eyelashes and twirled my brown hair to prove a point. He couldn't keep his composer any longer and neither could I and both start to laugh.

"Come on Alice, we're very late" When he tried to twitch his nose, I almost gave us away with my loud laughter. Peter put a hand to my mouth and picked me up, my cheeks flamed at the contact, people would no doubt come out of their classrooms to see where the Circus was.

* * *

Once we got outside, he put me down, and I could see where he had taken me. It seemed like a school gymnasium. Well, a very fancy and well equipped gym. Not like the one in my old school.

"What are we doing here? Oh wait, I forgot to tell you… I suck in any type of physical exercise. You don't want me in your team, trust me." He put his forefinger to his lips, motioning me to be quiet, when I was about to ask why, a group of students entered.

I thought that this school was for teenagers, but the kids that had just come in were so…_young_.

"They're too young to be here" I said to no one in particular, when I saw a boy, who looked to be eleven years old, running towards the goal.

"The mutant gene doesn't have a set date to manifest. Some here are very young, ten, maybe eleven years old." Peter told me, taking a seat beside me on the benches. I was speechless; that was never said that on the news.

"But how…I mean, how did they discovered this place. Did their parents send them here?" I felt him tense when I asked. I couldn't look away from the group of little children that seemed so happy playing here.

"Some of them were sent here, others were runaways; some were abandoned by their families when the mutant gene appeared." He took a breath "We were lucky that the Professor and the others found us." I finally looked at him and noticed that he was watching the kids too. I took his hands in mine and squeezed it.

"Yeah, we're very lucky"

When Pete smiled is like a painting coming into life. He smiled brightly, like Apollo, the God of the Sun

"You are really handsome when you smile, I wish you could do this more often." I told him without thinking. _Holy Cow_! Did I really just say that? To _him_? What is wrong with me? Dear God, my incapacity to keep my mouth shut just gets me in trouble. I looked down to my feet, my hair blocking my face.

His expression softened and through my hair I could see that he was about to tell me something, probably to make me feel even more a fool of myself. Luckily I didn't have to endure the inevitable embarrassment when the ball the kids were playing with collided with my foot

"Hey Colossus! What are you doing there?" One tiny girl screamed at us, she was so cute with her red hair in braids "Come play with us, and bring your tall friend too, we need more girls in our team!"

I laughed, I was so bad that I could lose to a bunch of kids, no joke, but these kids need someone, and what was there stopping me from being that person?

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" He got up and started to jog towards the boy's team while I made my way to the girls.

"Alright girls, I don't know about you, but I am not about to lose to a bunch of boys" I said to them ._Oh yeah, the oldest competition known to man: the war of the sexes_. They all cheered and some even started to scream. From the corner of my eye, I saw Pete talking to the boys, probably telling them to be gentle with the girls_. Oh, you are so going down!_

"Now, who's with me?" We clapped hands and ran to the game.

* * *

"Dude" I was breathless "You play like a girl" We had collapsed to the grass after the kids had abandoned the game and gone to their dorms. Needless to say that the girl's won, fair and square. I quickly learned that the "No powers" rule is essential here. And thank God for that.

"I let you" Peter was breathless too; no one could run like a bunch of kids, I learnt that today too. But even with my feet aching and I was sweating like a pig, I couldn't be happier. That's what I needed, a distraction, and I had to thank Peter for that.

"You better get used to it" He hand me the bottle of water that the kids had given to us, they had no problem sharing like other normal bratty kids "You're my partner in this game, so you better be ready when they call us" The meaning of this was just silly, me playing with kids games with Peter, but I couldn't help but feeling of butterflies in my stomach when he said that I was his partner ._God, I'm such a girl_.

"Yeah right, they only selected me because I play better than you do" I smacked his arm, and instantly regretted it. I really did have to remember that hitting Peter was like hitting a wall of solid concrete.

"I thought you said that you weren't good at sports." True, I had forgotten about that and by some miracle I was good today. Maybe it was because I had Peter beside me. But I couldn't tell him that.

"Maybe my powers affected the way I play sports." I winked to him and he just laughed. This place seems to have this affect on me. I had never been that vocal before, usually I kept what's on my mind in my mind, but now it seemed I liked voicing my opinions, especially to Peter.

"Oh so, you're that good right?" I raised my eyebrows when he started to got up, I thought he was going to run or something, but he didn't "Well, dodge me then"

I didn't have time to react; all I saw was that massive extremely good looking sculpture like boy coming towards me. I didn't think that he would actually kill me, but that's what could happen if he actually landed on me. I let out a scream and closed my eyes, getting ready for the impact that never came.

"You are such a chicken" I opened my eyes and saw that he was lying beside me on the grass, with his arms behind his head "You didn't actually think I was going to do that, did you?"

I let out a snort and did a very un-Alice thing that I could do to a very good looking boy. I started to tickle him.

After I decided that I had tortured him enough, I got up and started to get the leaves off my shirt. When Peter motioned for me that he was about to do the same I did my best "don't even think about it" look, and he moved his offending fingers

"This is not over" He tried to look serious, but I stopped to seeing him as a serious person

"Yeah right, cause you are so strong and all, right Pete?" My smile must've softened him somehow, because he shrugged and stood up. He offered a hand to help me up, and didn't let go once we were both standing. Instead he started to lead me somewhere else.

"Come on, there is one more place I need to show you"

* * *

**You have to admit that this was a cute ,I won't know what you think if you don't review ;)**


	6. You Are Not Alone

**Sorry for my delay! I hope you all like this chapter, Pete and Alice are just my favorites, and this was a super sweet chapter. I needed to get this of my system so I could get going with the story.**

**Thanks my beta xStarletx for you help!**

**Review please, so I can update faster ;)**

* * *

Peter led me towards a path made of grass that I didn't recognize since clearly I hadn't managed to explore this part of the school grounds yet. There weren't many students walking around, just a few who passed by, one of which was floating, and none of them paid attention to us. Being the curious person that I am, I was about to ask him where we were going and if we were there yet, when I spotted the place that he was taking me to.

It was beautiful! No, that's not the right word to describe it…

"It's a dream, no a _mirage._" I said without thinking.

"Yes, it is." He murmured. I noticed that we weren't even half way there yet, and I was almost running to get there now. The most perfect garden I've ever seen! I realized that I was only seeing a little piece of it from the window, but as I got closer I got a complete view and it was even more amazing! All types of flowers, the smell was wonderful. I could be stay there all day.

"Did you ever see anything more beautiful?" he asked me and I turned, sitting on the grass and picking a lily near the fountain. It had symbols that resembled the Greek goddess; I've never see anything like it before. Even though he asked me, he wasn't looking at the same view I was looking at.

"You're not looking at the flowers Pete" I told him, he looked away then, a bug had probably bit him or something. I took his hands and placed the small lily that I created in his palms.

"Thank you, for showing me this place" I thanked him. His face lifted up and I felt the knots on my stomach again "I never took you as the flower type of guy" I playfully whispered and he engulfed me in a huge hug. I was starting to get used to his hugs.

"Yeah well, don't tell this to anyone. I have to keep my Big-tough-all-tough-guy image" I moved towards him and hugged him instead.

"You're not just that though Peter. You don't fool me" I winked and he smiled too "I like you, so this means you can't be the macho-flower-destructor kind of guy" I put my hand in the air and made the peace sign "Make love, not war, remember?" I finally got up and tried to pull him up, which was an impossible task, he laughed at my suffering as I attempted to pull him up without making any progress, so he got up himself. I still took the time to complain about his weight an how maybe, just maybe, he should cut down on the sandwiches and exercise some more.

"I'm not fat!"

"Sure, you're not Pete."

We walked in comfortable silence, just enjoying the view. I swear this was just like a scene from a Disney movie; all that was missing were the birds and animals breaking out into a random song. Everything was so beautiful and perfect here. I wondered why no one else in this place.

"Is this place invisible to others or something?" I asked. He chuckled and stopped us near an old oak tree. It was the first one I had seen that wasn't artificial.

"The others prefer video games or watching TV other than spending some time outside doors"

"And what about you? I mean, I understand why I like to be here, but why do you? You look like the athletic, all the time in the gym kinda guy." He had sat down in the dirt and had pulled me down with brought us down so that we were lying in the grass under the tree. My shirt was probably covered in dirt by now.

"Again, with the stereotype Alice? I thought you'd get over it by now" I felt ashamed. I wasn't used to people like Peter or Kitty, or anybody from this institute. Where I came from people pretended to be someone they were not, and they were proud of it. But when they discovered any "abnormality", they'd shut them out like they were a disease. But not here, in this place, everyone was nice, welcoming and they were not afraid to show their true colors. _Like Pete_.

"Sorry about that, I'm just still getting used to all of this." I sat up, leaning against the tree trunk. I kept messing with my cell phone subconsciously.

"Did they call yet?" He suddenly asked him. I realized then what I had been doing and why he had asked me.

"Not yet" Was my only reply. I didn't want to think more about it, but it'd be nice if I could actually talk to someone about this that could understand and maybe console me.

"And how many times did you call them since you got here?" His question took me by surprise. Not even Kitty realized what I had been waiting for, _how did Peter notice_?

"Seven" My voice was hoarse. I had been fighting this feeling of abandonment since I had got here. But I just couldn't take it anymore; I had to get it out, to tell someone. "My parents wouldn't do that to me, right? Just left me for something I can't control, or hate me because I'm different? They couldn't do that right? They're my parents!" I asked. I didn't really know if he could answer me, or if I even expected an answer. I don't know what I was looking for in his eyes; rage, pity, denial or sadness, none of which I found, instead I found compassion burning in the blue orbs.

Peter was suddenly hugging me again. Holding me in this tight grip, his strong arms wrapped around me. The position was awkward but even in that situation, I relished in his touch.

"They don't understand it Alice." He told me. I looked up and he wasn't laughing as before, but there was still warmth in his eyes "And they don't know what they are missing, ignoring someone like you." It was the truth, I could tell, even if I wasn't sure how. This was who I was now, a mutant. I didn't choose this; my parents would just have to accept me as I was. And if they didn't, well…

"It's not my fault" I whispered, not sure if I was talking to him or attempting to reassure myself. I felt a tear drop and he understood.

"No, it isn't. But I'll tell you one thing" He picked up a rose from a nearby bush and put behind my left ear. "You're my friend, and I won't leave you" I felt the butterflies fluttering so hard in my stomach that I thought I was going to burst "I'm not like other guys you knew Alice. I'm not leaving you."

_He is being honest._ Don't ask me how, but I knew it. Suddenly ,the idea of everything that had happened to me so far, leaving my home and going to a completely different place by myself, and being a mutant, had just gotten a lot more easy with this new friend in my life, with this new realization : _Peter was always going to be there for me._

For the first time since this whole thing I really thought that I could get trough all of his. The fear of everything and everyone that comes with it. I could really deal with this! Because, I'm not alone. There are others like me, like the little kids here and everyone for that matter. I can and I will learn how to use my powers and my parents will have to deal with having a mutant daughter.

I launched myself, and this time, since I got him of surprise, I feel on the grass on top of Peter .He was the initiator of all of this. I kissed his forehead and hugged him, not even paying attention to the way our bodies were tangled "Of course you're not like other guys Pete" I gave him another rose and put on his pocket "You can turn into a steel wall" He didn't say anything, just smiled and when I tried to get up, he put me on the grass. "Oh sweet revenge!" _Damn,I was distracted_.

* * *

**Review please ;)**


	7. The Extension of my abilities

**I'll spare all of you about my sad and pathetic life. I'm beyond sorry for my delay to update, but I'm here!**

**And this wouldn't be possible without my super beta ****xStarletx .Thank you!**

**Also, thank you everyone who reviewed, it means the world to me.**

**For those who don't know,A Liana ****is any of various long-stemmed, woody vines that are rooted in the soil at ground level and use trees, as well as other means of vertical support, to climb up to the canopy in order to get access to well-lit areas of the forest**

**

* * *

**

The extent of my abilities

I wasn't expecting to accept my "situation" as quickly as I did. Let's face it, I was a complete chicken! Even so, for some reason, being there was not as bad as I thought it would be. I felt something inside of me, growing and changing the more I spent time in this school, something I hadn't felt at my home.

At home I had felt trapped and had to hide what I was, because of the "way it looked". I thought about what Miss Munroe told me when we were at the attic earlier, about self control, fullness and how much better will be when I have complete control over my ability.

_What did__ that mean? How far I can extend my power?_

I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I didn't notice the door open and nor when they walked into the room, in fact I didn't noticed the other presence until there was someone sitting on the side of my bed.

"Hey Alice" Rogue smiled, dropping her books on my bed. "You skipped last period, where were you?" My cheeks turned dark red .After all, I was at a school, and I couldn't just skip my classes ._Nice going Alice_.

"Yeah, sorry. I was with Peter today, he was showing me the place" I apologized. She raised one eyebrow and I realized how that must've sounded. "No, no. He was showing me the gardens and we lost track of the time with the kids, that's all"

"Peter, really? He isn't exactly very friendly at first; I know I was scared when I first saw him, but you? umm…" She didn't sound convinced, she sounded concerned. What was that supposed to mean? He was always nice and I couldn't think anything more from him. I fell on the bed, forgetting about her books. _Big mistake_.

"Ouch!" I cried. She laughed while I started to rub my back

"I was going to volunteer to help ya, but…" She put her gloved hands forward "I don't think you would like the feeling very much" I felt bad for Rogue; even when she was trying to lighten up the situation, I could still see her pain. And to think that I was complaining about _**my**_ power.

"No problem Little Daisy, here." I offered. Her green eyes sparkled when I called her that and they watched as I extended my palm and put on her gloved one a beautiful daisy, which she happily accepted.

* * *

I have no idea how long we stayed in our dorm talking, all I know is that twilight had fallen when we first looked at the clock.

Rogue was a really incredible girl. She went through so much that when she told me her story I almost cried. My life compared to hers was a piece of cake. Since her discovering of her powers, the fear of her parents, that was something I could relate, until her being kidnapped and used on a suicide attack by some man that calls himself Magneto. That is just horrible.

But, not all of this was sorrow. This School, Logan (which I discovered was someone very important in her life, but that is not there at that moment), all her friends she made since she got here and Bobby of course. I swear, their love story was completely adorable! And the way that she talks about him? Cute!

I never had a real friend like Rogue. Not even before my mutation. The people from my old school choose their friends based on looks and money, and I never had any of those, so I didn't quite fit in.

"Ya know?" Rouge started, she looked up from her bed. I had told a little about my life too; the denial that my parents instantly dove into after I told that they had a mutant daughter, the despair from my mother that tried everything possible to unmutate me so our neighbors wouldn't find out. _Looks were everything_, that's what she always told me. And my relief to find out that not everyone were like them, when the Professor and Miss Munroe first came to my house. "I'm really glad that you're here. And I'm happy that we're friends"

She extended her gloved hand and I took it

"Me too Daisy" I Told her.

"Daisy" She repeated. Her shy smile showed that she liked it "Sounds nice to me. It's good to have to be called other name than Rogue"

Some time later, Jubilee show up .Kitty was studying mechanics with Mr. Summers and the three of us spent our time talking about life on the institute.

"Sooooooooo, you were with Peter, right? ummm…" Kitty asked. Again with this? What was this all about? I didn't understand the look on their faces.

"Yep, that was I thought too Jubilee" Rogue told her. Thought what? There was nothing to be thinking about!

After they dropped the subject I didn't understand and was completely oblivious to, we talked about our powers, well mostly Jubilee, which I realize is like Kitty. Always the talker. And that brought up questions about my own powers.

"Hey, girls…" I started pausing only to get up, I was covered in popcorn and cookies from our little 'girl time' snacking, and went near the window where there was more light. Some kids were playing basketball and others were doing their homework near the benches. "How much do you think I can create with my power?" Was I afraid to know the answer? Absolutely. But, I would only know if I try, right?

"Well, Doctor Grey always tells us that it takes some time until we can have total control over our abilities" Jubilee told me, she had the same curious air that Rogue was holding. "What do you have in mind?"

I sat again on the floor with them .The popcorn bowl was forgotten with the soda cans.

"I'm not sure…" I started, looking at my hands "I guess how ever far I can take it. All I've ever done was flowers, because it felt the most natural for me, you know?" Their look was questionable. _Of course they don't understand. It's different to every mutant_. "What I meant to say is…If I do something different than what I'm used to, will I be able to do it?

One of the first things that the Professor told me was that due to my ability, I am capable to create any sort of living botanical species. I wasn't sure of what he was referring to me on that day, but I was in shock that he came in my house in the first place, that I wasn't really paying much attention. I guess now I understand more, now that it's sunk in.

"Ok, then...how do you do it?" Jubilee asked. It looked like a typical horror movie scene: A mansion, with three girls sitting on the floor, with little light and a sudden silence. I almost laughed out of my nervousness, but that wouldn't help me. I've always been terrified of horror films.

What I said was true. To create a flower was something normal to me, like an extension of my being. I never felt a terrible pain, headaches or anything like that. _What would I feel if what I was about to make?_

Metalize. It's always been my first step, that's an easy one. The feeling I have is that my entire body is reacting to my creation. I feel like every cell I have is working to produce something new and foreign. Wow, it's kinda hard to explain. I closed my eyes to visualize better. With people starring at me like I was on a TV show while I was trying to focus was a little…baffling.

And then…I felt it. It looked like it had come straight out of hand, and sort of looked like my veins, only inside out. Except, this time, it wasn't a flower. Jubilee and Rogue were in awe when they saw the little green knob popping out my hand.

"What is _that_?" Jubilee asked and I got up again to see it in better light, since the only lamp that was on was from Jubilee's bedside.

"I did it" I said to no one in particular. I was shocked by that. But that little thing was only the tip of the iceberg. I was so thrilled that I decided to pull the whole thing at once, instead doing it little by little. Like a band-aid right?

_What was I thinking?_

As soon as I concentrated on my task I felt my energy fly from my body and I collapsed, my head hitting the floor.

"OH MY GOD!"

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE JUBILEE, GO CALL SOMEONE!"

* * *

I felt like I got hit by a truck. Was I? My senses started to come back and the first thing that came to me was the pain. Why did I do that?

"Alice, are you awake?" Someone called. I tried to blink, but that just hurt me more. The light was so bright that I couldn't find the voice that was talking to me, turning my head hurt too.

"I'm so stupid" I mumbled and another voice chuckled. Now that I was regaining consciousness I was becoming aware of my surroundings. I realized that I wasn't in my dorm anymore.

"Good to have you back" The other voice said and this time I recognized instantly.

"Professor, what…what happened?" My eyes slowly opened and I found out that I was lying on a bed on the infirmary next to a machine with that went off with an annoying bip every couple of seconds beside me.

"What happened was that you exceeded a little your controls over your creations, my dear .You are not ready to build something that is beyond your capacity_, for now_." His voice was real calm, like nothing dangerous happened. I nodded, feeling angry with myself. _What was I trying to do? Of course I wasn't ready._

"It is alright Alice, don't worry about that. We all have been trough struggles with our powers every now and then. Until then, don't make a Liana filled with thorns. At least, not until you are ready" He read my mind, and I was glad for it. The thing was almost my size! I remembered it then; it was why I had fainted. I had felt my blood coming out when the liana was being created. It was a feeling that I didn't want to go through again.

"Like the Professor said Alice, it's normal for you to go through these experiences every once in a while. You are curious about your powers and want to know how far they can go. Believe me, I went through the same thing when I was on your age" Dr. Grey winked. Before she let me go she told me to take it easy.

"Dr. Grey, can I ask you a question?" I asked, I had turned back to talk to her seeing as I was near the entrance when she nodded I continued "How did you do it? The control, I mean" She stopped counting the medicines in the cabinet to look at me

"That's easy. I had a _great_ Professor to help me…" She told me. The professor pretended not to hear us, but I realized that he did when I saw the his smile in the cabinet mirror "…And someone _very_ special to support me, like I did for him" Suddenly, she had this blank look on her face, when I looked to ask the Professor, he was smiling

"And something tells me that you have too" The Professor alluded. They both winked again when I was leaving, I blushed to myself. What did they mean by that?

I started to walk my back to my dorms and for the first time since I arrived at the school, I knew where I was going. So it was safe to say that I was becoming familiar with the place. The grey hallway was huge! This place is so big that I actually feel small in here, by myself. On the left side, there were these black, leather uniforms, secured by a glass window. They had these cool designs with an "X" on their waist. _Cool! What is it for, graduation day?_ I kept walking until the end of the hallway, where the professor said the elevator was. I was tired and plagued with a fully body pain, all I could think of was going back to my bed and sleeping till the pain went away.

When I turned to find the door to the elevator, I almost screamed when I saw an enormous shadow looming beside it. But all nervousness vanished when I realized who it was.

"God Pete, you almost sacred me half to death! Are you here to see Dr. Grey? Are you sick? What's wrong?" I asked getting frantic. It was hard to think that someone with a physic like **that **could ever get sick, but I was worried nevertheless. Peter was my friend and I don't like seeing a get friend sick.

"What? No! I was, umm…I was waiting for you. The girls told me that you were at the infirmary and I came to see you." He told me. Pete was shuffling his feet nervously and avoiding my eyes and I have to say that the way his muscles were flexing when he was nervous was probably the best view I had gotten since I had arrived at the school. I could literally stare at them for hours.

"Oh Pete." I murmured. He really was a good friend, coming all this way just to check up on me. "I'm fine, really. A little dizzy and feeling very stupid, that's all. In no time, I'll be ok." I told him, then I hugged him. But for being so tall, my face miraculously was pressed into his chest, and I was becoming more and more comfortable with that.

"Ok, can you tell me exactly what happened? They didn't say anything to me. Just told me that you passed out and were taken to here."_ Bless these two!_ It was embarrassing enough that Dr. Grey and the Professor knew what I had done. Still, there was something that told me I didn't have to hide this from Pete, that he would just understand and make me feel safer. _Or maybe that was just the meds talking_.

"Do you see this?" I showed my hand that now was wrapped up and clean, but the blood had clearly leaked through a bit. "I thought that I could make something bigger than what I was used to; the result was a Liana covered in thorns that I basically ripped from my hand. Pathetic, I know. You can laugh now" I explained, even I told him my embarrassing moment, he didn't laugh like I was expecting. Instead, he took my injured hand with extremely carefully and looked it.

"Does it hurt a lot?" He asked. I took the meds that Dr. Grey had given me and showed him "Not now, thanks to this, but, at the time…" I flinched just thinking about it and he nodded like he understood

"I'm tired; I think I'm going to sleep now." I told him, but when I went to get into the elevator, his hands sweeping me off of my feet, suspending me with an easiness that I never felt before and then crushing me to his chest. "What do you think you are doing, Peter?" I wanted to wipe that grin from his face

"You can't go to bed now, it's movie night." He explained. I tried to get loose, but it was an impossible task because even as I struggled he didn't move against my attempts, and his "Do-you-really-think-you-are-going-anywhere" look told me that it was a lost cause. "I'm serious Alice, the younger's are sleeping, and Kitty has picked a great film for us to watch. According to her of course, I'm just glad they're not the girly type."

"Pete, I really don't think I'm a good company for anyone right now. So just please, put me down and let me go to my room?" I pleaded, the elevator was here and he still hadn't let go of me

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He shrugged off. His accent was so cute when he sounded mad "You're always a good company. Besides, Jubilee might blow something up if I don't bring you." People were expecting _me_? That's a nice feeling.

I hugged his neck, since he wouldn't let me go and kissed his cheek "Thanks Pete, you're a good guy" He smiled and I had the impression that he was blushing from the heat I felt on my lips from his cheek. _Or maybe, that was just the meds talking._

* * *

Aren't they cute?Please review


	8. Movie Night

**Alright so, new chapter!**

**Want a longer chapter? REVIEW! Or else I'll stop writing!**

**I don't know any of the following films: **_**Seven Brides for Seven Brothers, Gilda**_**, Gone**_** With the Wind or Down Argentine Way.**_** These are classic that I love!**

**Once again, thanks to the best beta ever xStarletx. You're amazing!**

* * *

Movie Night

When the elevator stopped, Peter was still holding me. Good thing there weren't any kids passing by; otherwise I'd be bright red by the time we get to the screen room which was like a mini cinema right in the school. It was almost ten at night and there was only Rogue, Bobby, Kitty, Jubilee and John there, so basically our little group. He was a little quiet and was always looked scary especially to the younger kids. I didn't like him that much, well to be honest I didn't know him, but he made me feel uneasy.

"Look who I found!" Peter cried triumphantly as he placed me on the floor. I was instantly engulfed by Kitty and Jubilee in the most massive hug I had ever gotten.

"Are you ok? We were so worried!" Kitty asked, gushing all over me as she guided me to the couch. The others sat among sodas and tons of junk food. It seems like they made a list to every type of candy there was and then put it on the table and floor.

"Yeah, just a little ashamed by my stunt earlier, that's all" I whispered looking down, I heard a snort and we turn to see the John kid selecting a film.

"I don't know why you were all so worried with little Miss Princess over here. She went to the infirmary and now she's better. No need to freak out, it's not like she was going to die." He scoffed. This guy reminds me of those bullies in my school_. What was up with him?_

"What like you've never set yourself on fire before? Back off!" Rogue defended, cutting him off, his glare darkened considerably when Peter suddenly stood in front of me, as if shielding me from his nasty words… it kind of worked too.

"He's right, it's all good now." I replied, quickly getting in front of him before anything could happen, like Peter popping John's head off by accident. But Peter didn't take his eyes off John and was he was scowling, something I hadn't really seen him do before.

"So, which movie are we going to see?" I asked, tangling my good hand in his; giving it a little squeeze and saw his eyes turn to me and they were suddenly shining again. Good, I didn't like when he was angry for no reason.

"How about _Die Hard 2_?" John asked.

"What? No way, too violent you guys. My vote is _Pretty in Pink" _Kitty voted.

"Are you serious Kitty? Not even I can stand such a girlie film!" Jubilee complained.

"Oh shut up Jubilee!" Kitty cried.

"You shut up!" Jubilee shot back.

The confusion last for a while and through all of this Peter and I just watched. Slowly he began to inch me towards the couch, adventually pushing me onto it, narrowly evading a coke can that Bobby had lobbed in John's general direction. I was comfortable there, in a couch that sat two people with Peter by my side protecting me form handfuls of flying popcorn and candy bars. The girls weren't as lucky as me.

"Are they always like this?" I asked watching as Kitty was trying to hide the films from Jubilee while Rogue was surrounding the TV from any stray debris. I smiled watching all the chaos this was way better than a movie.

"Pretty much." He said, ducking another can, this one, one that John threw at no one in particular "I can always end this feud in two second, but it's too funny to watch" He winked and I smiled. Being around Peter was just so easy, not like other boys where I always needed to pretend to be something I wasn't. Always concerned about what I was going to say or do.

"This is ten times better than a movie, isn't it?" he whispered, passing me the popcorn and coke while the rest of the group decided to stick Kitty to the wall. _Literally_.

"You're right. I think I'd rather not eat this right now." I told him, giving him the popcorn back. I was getting nauseous from eating so much popcorn in one day, but I was having so much fun that a little tummy ache wasn't about to stop me. "Either way, I'm a fan of the classic movies."

"Oh yeah, like what?" Peter asked me. John had set the VCR on fire, and now Bobby was running after him attempting to get revenge for the now destroyed VCR.

"You know, the classics, like _Seven Brides for Seven Brothers. _You know, stuff like that" I explained. The room was now empty and we only could hear the screams of Kitty and the curses from Jubilee, followed by pounding footsteps of the group who were now chasing John down the hall.

"Good one. It's on my favorite list too" He confided, I stopped._ No way_!

"What, Really? Did you see the film?" I asked, elated when he nodded, looking at me like I was stupid and I kind of felt like it at the moment. "I thought guys weren't into classic movies." His booming laughter filled the room, I was pretty sure that the floor shook a little.

"I thought we were past this Alice." He teased me, I couldn't agree more.

"Well, not every guy has a metal skin either" I shot back. "Besides, I like classics. Jane Powell and Howard Keel were great in it"

There was a loud thump that echoed from the hallway, followed by a series of yelps and cries. I guessed they had found John.

"I guess you can say I'm an artistic guy. So, what's wrong in appreciating what's beautiful?" He asked me, I've never heard a guy talk like this before, and what impressed me the most that even being a man with insanely good looks, all big and tough in appearance, Peter is the sweetest and kindest guy I had ever met. That's why we got along so well.

"You're right,_ again._ I guess I should know by now not to judge by the exterior." I agreed. He touched the point of my nose with his finger massive fingertip.

"I'm always right." Peter teased. There was a sudden yell and a few muffled bangs it sort of sounded like they were bashing John against the walls or something.

"I think movie night is over." I sighed, starting to get up and brushing the popcorn from my shirt and pants, then Peter grabbed my arm, making me sit down back beside him.

"Not exactly." He hinted. He got up and went towards the shelf on the opposite side of the door and pulled out a brown box. "My collection." He explained, brining the box towards me. When he opened I couldn't help but gasp in surprise, my mouth hanging open. There were several classic films from _Gilda_ to _Gone With the Wind_.

"Now, the real movie night is about to start" he grinned, choosing a movie and putting it into a second VCR under the TV. After hooking the new VCR up to the TV he then sat by my side and pressed the play, then _Down Argentine Way_ started.

* * *

The movie was great to say the least! It was easy to get lost in the movie's world with the atmosphere the old movies created especially when most of the lights were out and the only sound in the room was coming from the TV. Occasionally, we talked about the characters or what we thought would happen next, but most of the time we just sat in comfortable silence.

When the final credits started I was sad. I whined like a kid as I got up and Peter made a similar more manly sound, echoing my own.

"I loved it!" I cried, my voice was strained having been whispering for the last hour or so and I was too tired to really try and talker louder, but I really meant what I said. "Too bad it's over."

"I know. I wish we could stay longer…" He replied, trailing off, blushing like he was ashamed of what he said, he then turned quickly and went to grab the film out of the VCR and to turn off the TV. "But we have a curfew for a reason, so…"

"That was fun, I wish we could do that again" I said, chuckling lightly as I picked up the candy bars that had fallen between couch seats and on the floor.

"Really? C-cause we could, y-you know?" He offered. Was he stammering? Clearly, but why?

"Of course! I like spending time with you Pete" I told him, didn't he know that already? I thought I had made that clear, it was weird that he hadn't noticed.

He stopped and just stared at me. For a second I thought that there was popcorn in my hair, I pet my hair subconsciously. "Pete, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just…we need to clean this mess because none of the guys will be coming back. They're too lazy for that." He told me, I could tell he was holding back from me, in fact he was acting strange. But I wasn't going to push it. It wasn't my place to do so.

"Hey Alice?" He asked me. We were almost done. Good thing he's so strong because we had to lift the couch more than once to pick up the garbage that managed to find its way under there. "We have art class tomorrow with Miss Munroe, and I was wondering…You see, she divides the class in pairs and, so far I don't have anyone to pair with me, so…I was sort of wondering, you know if you want of course…" He stuttered, not really finished this sentence. I finished cleaning under the couch and looked up, meeting his, for some reason, nervous look.

"Of course sweetie, I'd love to be your pair!" I accepted. He let out a nervous laugh and I looked at him like he was crazy. "What'd you really think that I was going to say no to you?" He turned off the lights leading us to the hallway that would take us to the dorms.

"Me? Of course not." He cried, smiling brightly, somehow I just knew he was lying. But I let it go, everyone had a right to be nervous, goodness knows I was too.

* * *

**Who else thinks that Peter stuttering is cute?**

**Next chapter, art class! What do you think is going to happen? Review!**


	9. Art Class

Art Class

If there's one thing I had learnt since I got here is that, IF you share the same dorm with three other girls and you want to take a shower you need to wake up **early**! Don't get me wrong, it's the first time I could actually say that I have friends. But, waking up to the sound of Kitty's boy band's latest hit song could drive anyone crazy! Jubilee felt the same, apparently. She had blown up the radio this morning, which resulted in an argument between them while Rogue and I took over the bathroom.

"You'll get used to it. I know I did." She assured me, noticing the worried look I had donned when I heard the first of the blasts coming from our room. She didn't look worried in the least.

Eventually, they settled down and then we all went down to find the boys for breakfast. John looked horrible and avoided us most of the time. They definitely managed to rough him up last night. Everyone was worried that last night wasn't fun for me. I couldn't say I agreed with them.

"John is such a Pratt" Jubilee spat out, tired of his annoying gaze on us when he thought we weren't looking. "He only thinks it's amusing when the joke is on others. Well, news flash, this is very rarely funny!" Everyone nodded in agreement. Unfortunately he was too far from us to hear what we were saying, he could have learnt a very valuable lesson if he had been listening in.

A few minutes later, after the morning announcements from , Peter came to the table. In his arms he held four little children that refused to both let go or let him have breakfast. It took quite some time to convince them to go play outside instead. However, unfortunately for Peter, the Professor saw and asked Peter to bring them back, for they still needed to eat breakfast, whether they wanted to or not. Peter happily obliged, catching the children up in his arms. It seemed to me that the children were having too much fun being brought back to the dinning hall hung mostly upside down by the giant Colossus to complain about being caught.

"Ok, little rascals, you had your fun, now it's time to eat. GO!" He ordered. They all laughed letting go of Peter and running off to their own table, allowing Peter to finally join us.

"I don't believe you people! Where is the food?" Peter cried incredulously, no doubt angry cause we hadn't helped him, nor saved him anything to eat. The spread for our table was practically empty, only a few slices of picked at bread and one solitary apple we had all deemed too bruised to eat. He looked at us upset, as if we had completely forgotten about him.

"Don't worry Peter." I tell him, taking the fabric off the plate I was hiding took, so no one could see "Your breakfast is served." I cried. I placed the plate on the table in front of him, winking as he smiled at me, bringing out the glass of orange juice I had managed to save him as well. He thanked me, a light blush forming on his cheeks.

"How come you never do that for me Rogue?" Bobby asked his girlfriend, and I couldn't help but blush. I didn't notice the looks Rogue and Bobby were giving us as I looked away from them, avoiding their piercing gaze. Soon, everyone was chatting again, getting ready for classes and my little gift was forgotten for the time being.

Our first period in the morning was different for everyone: Rogue and Jubilee had math, Bobby had Geography, John and Kitty were in English, and Pete and I had art class. We said our goodbyes and said that we'd meet at the end on the classes to study in the library.

"Thanks Alice"

"For what Pete? "It was just the two of us in the middle of the crowd of younger. The typical shouting and screaming reached my ears but I was used to it by now. This was just a typical school day.

"For saving breakfast for me. I thought I'd have to starve until lunch or something" He thanked. I bumped his shoulder with mine while he opened the door to the classroom for us.

"Did you really think I'd let you starve? Come on Peter, I thought you knew me better than that" I teased.

We passed several students as we walked to the back of the room, along with portraits and paints that were on the floor. The room was huge! It was even filled with a perfect mix of different shapes and sizes, all created by the students.

"Besides, most of the kids call you He-Man. What kind of person would I be if I let their superhero go hungry?" I winked as Miss Munroe entered to start our lesson. Since it was just us sitting in the back of the room, no one really paid any attention to us. I slipped a candy bar to his lap when no one was looking.

"I snatched it for you." I whispered. He looked at me an amused grin on his face. "What? It's never too early to have your desert." I teased. I gave him a small smile and a coy wink and with that we both turn to pay attention to the lesson.

* * *

Ok, I'll admit it. I'm not good at art. No wait, that's not true. I suck at art! Can I draw? Yeah, right! My drawing consists of a black line and a ball on top and four other smaller black lines. There you have a person.

But not Peter. No sir. As always, he's good at **everything**! The boy could draw the Sistine Chapel with his eyes closed, and I'm not over exaggerating. Why am I sitting beside him? He should be beside some great artist, not me!

"Ok, now you're just trying to make me look bad." I said pointing to his canvas was was an exact copy of the objects that were on the table could be found. As for my canvas, well, it didn't look in any way like what was supposed to be.

"That's not true Alice. Come on, you drew the building just fine." He pointed to my blue drawing.

"That's a bird." I told him dryly.

"Is it? Well, ok. So, you drew the…car alright." He tried to fix.

"That's the marble table Peter." I snarled.

"Really? Then, you really do suck at art." He sighed. I pretended to be offended, hitting his shoulder playfully, but when Miss Munroe glared at us, we went back to our assignments.

I swear I was trying to focus, but that just wasn't working! I couldn't concentrate beside him. With a defeated sigh and a frown I put my brush aside. Suddenly Peter started to draw in my canvas.

"What are you doing?" I asked. But he just pretends he couldn't hear me or like he was doing nothing and continued to scribble.

"I don't have anymore room in my canvas to draw, so I'll just use yours." Peter replied after a while. Ok, Now he was just being cocky, or so I thought until I saw the playfully grin on his face. I got my brush and began to pain over his work.

"Oh, you didn't." He cried, sounding outraged. It was lucky we were hiding behind my massive easel so no one could see the mess we were doing.

"Oh, I so did Peter." I shot back. So, our picture wasn't what the assignment dictated it should be. So what? For me, it was the best class I had been in so far and I had Peter to thank for that.

* * *

"And what did you two have done here?" Miss Munroe appeared as if out of nowhere, she silently assessed our look. She looked confused for a second, but then she quickly composed herself.

"That's very…modern Alice. Good job." She smiled and then leaves. For a while I was speechless and Peter gave me the thumbs up.

"Don't you dare say a thing." I snarled to him. There was paint on his arms and my hands, but Miss Munroe was kind enough not to say anything.

"Alright class, I'm very impressed with all your works today." She congratulated. I snorted, low enough so only Peter could hear me. She was so not talking about me. He nudged my shoulder encouragingly, but it didn't make me feel better. Ok, that's a lie, it did a little.

"Art nerd." I snarled teasingly. I stuck my tongue out at him and he started to laugh.

"Your next assignment is very special. Now, thanks to Billy here." She introduced, pointing to a skinny boy with blue spike hair and an AC/DC t-shirt. "He helped me with this idea. I want you to break off into pairs and reproduce a character from the Greek mythology." She explained. Most of us growled, _yeah thanks Billy_, except for Peter, who was grinning like a kid on Christmas. "And I'll be very select when I judge them, because that'll be your last exam."

_**WHAT**__? So, not only was I going fail in art, but now I was going to have to fail in Greek art too? That's just great!_

* * *

"I knew it was too good to be true! I knew it, I knew it!" Usually, it's Peter who walked slight ahead, parting the sea of students for me, but I was so mad after class that I marched straight ahead and no one got in my.

"What are you talking about Alice?" He asked. I looked at Peter. He was beside me now, walking calmly, eating the candy bar I had given him, with out a care in the world.

"I'll fail Pete!" I exclaim. Wasn't it obvious? "I mean, you saw how good I can draw, I CAN'T DRAW GOOD AT ALL!" I threw my hands in the air and I noticed some of the kids were watching me as I threw my fit. Whatever, they didn't know what I was going through.

"You won't fail Alice" He assured me. He tossed the rest of the candy in the trash and took my shoulders, leading me outside. This of course didn't calm me, I was still freaking out.

"Oh ,yeah? You saw what I drew today, remember? And that was one of my best works! I'm not lying!" And it was true, I was **that** bad. When we got outside the mansion, he sat me behind a window and then sat in front of me. He crossed his arms, and I have to say, he looked menacing, all strong like that.

"In case you've forgotten, your partner just happens to be the top student of this class." He reminds me. Oh yeah _Humble_ now are we? But at least he was being honest. I gave him a funny look "My point is that we get to work in **pairs****.** You know with two people? You and me Alice. Or did you think I'd fail because of you?" He tried to look serious, but failed miserably.

"You're right Pete. Thanks, you're the best. But you might fail because of me." I filed him in. I opened my bag and took out another candy bar. I tossed it to him "You need to keep your He-Man energy up, eat up." When I was going to ask about our project, somebody inside the living room, turn up the volume of the TV and we could hear loud and clear the news that was on.

"_**These freaks think they can be considered as humans. And our human rights should help them.**__**Blasphemy! Do they think they can take our jobs and our children schools? And what about our sons and daughters? They need to be protected against these mutants! I ask you fellow friends, how we can know whether we are safe or not without the mutant registration law?"**_

"_**That was the interview from Senator George…"**_

"HEY!" Peter suddenly bellowed. Even I was scared by Peter's booming voice, and so were the other's inside "You know what Dr. Grey said about this! What if one of the younger kids had come in and heard that?" He questioned. I've never see his so angry or domineering before. Not that I could blame him. The boys changed the channel and tried to pretend that nothing was wrong.

"Sorry about that." he apologized, though he still glowering at the boys inside; while the kids watched some old cartoon "I just…hate when they talk about us like that" He wasn't looking at me. Actions speak better than words, something I had learnt a long time ago, so I let my actions speak for me.

I felt the, now normal, tingling pulsing through my veins once again, until it reached my hands. There a white lily came out and I placed the newly formed flower in his hand, though he didn't seem to notice it being too lost in his thoughts.

"We are not the enemy Peter." I tried to reassure him. He finally noticed the white lily as I rested my hand on his shoulder. "And, one day, they'll realize that"

He nodded, pulling me to a tight hug. Ever since I came to the Institute, I had forgotten about the discrimination that was lurking just outside these gates. But this interview reminded me of the intolerance and ignorance that people have toward anything that's different. I could only wish that someday it would all stop.

* * *

**If you liked it,then review**


	10. We are NOt a Couple

**A: N/ A terrible tragic happened in Brazil. I and my family are fine, but unfortunately thousands of people are dead and hundreds are still missing. Children have lost their family and parents are still looking for any information that might help them to find their loved ones.**

**So please, I ask you to pray for them.**

**Thanks to my beta ****xStarletx**

* * *

We Are NOT a Couple

"_Dear Mom and Dad:_

_I'm doing well. It's been a month since I got here and I can say that I really fit in here with everyone. The teachers are great and the classes are a bit difficult, but I can handle it._

_I have friends __here! As in real friends, not those stuck up people from my old school that treated me like I had the plague. Kitty, Jubilee and Rogue are all amazing girls. They instantly made me feel welcomed. I can always talk to them, no matter what it's about._

_The boys are pretty cool __too. Bobby, who's Rogue's boyfriend, makes jokes all the time. Plus, he's a total nerd. So, you couldn't find anyone better than that, right? That was what you always said to me mom. John is Bobby's opposite. He won't smile much, but you just need to go through that tough shell of his to find out that he's a cool guy too._

_And there's Peter.__ Well, his real name is Piotr, he's from Russia (Can you believe it? That's so cool!) He tells me a lot about his country and I tell him a lot about mine. So, I guess it's more of an exchange student program here. He he._

_He really is my best __friend. Of course Rogue is too. She can't know about Peter or else she'll get jealous .But, what Pete and I have it's…I don't know, a different type of friendship? I can't explain. We always do our homework together ;we always wait for each other when we have different classes; we talk about pretty much everything and I lost count of the amount of times that we snuck down to the kitchen to make something to eat, or gone out to the gardens to stare at the stars._

_What I want to say __is, even with all those good things I've discovered, I miss my parents and I wish they gave me news. Any news. The Professor said that you called once a couple of weeks ago, but you were in a hurry and I didn't get the chance to talk to you._

_I just want to know what __I did wrong. Am I not your daughter anymore? Are you mad at me? Is this because of what I am...?"_

I sighed and crumbled the paper and threw it towards the pile of paper balls that always seemed to miss the waste basket beside me. Two weeks ago, Miss Munroe said that my parents were on the phone and I raced to talk to them, but when I got there the line was dead. The professor said that they were in a hurry. I hadn't heard from them before, and I haven't heard from them since.

Since that day I tried to call them, but the machine always picked up. I tried to send an e-mail, but my dad disliked anything related to internet and my mom just doesn't "have time" to do one, and then I tried to send a letter. Trust me, I gathered all my courage to write one, without mentioning my "accident" with my powers to them, just because I feared that they'd be worried for me. Now I doubt that they care that much.

"So this is where you've been hiding" Someone declared. I heard the heavy footsteps of Peter, who sounded more like a herd than just a boy. But that's how Peter is. Poor guy, we couldn't even play hide and seek, nowhere was big enough to hide him. Do you know how difficult it is for him to hide? I was at the library, surprisingly I was the only one in there, and he just came in, trying to make as little noise as possible, but that didn't work.

"You don't look too good, what happened?" Peter questioned. He had the ability to read me like an open book. I didn't know how he did it, but he just did.

"Nothing, just…Trying to write a letter to my parents." I responded, pointing to the amount of paper balls on the table and floor and he whistled.

"Still haven't heard from them?" He asked. I nodded. He was very aware of the facts. Actually, Peter was the one who I ran to comfort while I cried at night which was why we usually ended up in the kitchen. He came with a bucket of chocolate ice cream with two spoons and we would eat it on the floor.

"Do you want my help with those?" He asked pointing to my blank notebook "I'm no William Shakespeare, but I can always be useful" He gave me his puppy eyes look where were so adorable! I smiled at his kindness. That's the type of person Peter was, always willing to help his friends.

"Thanks but…I guess I'm not ready for that." I sighed. I moved the papers aside as he took my hands on his large ones.

"You know it's their loss, right?" He tells me this every time I was sad, and it helped. I didn't feel as guilty like I used to when I first found out about my powers.

"Now, can I see that breathtaking smile?" He teased. I tried to smile, but all that came was a disheartened weak smile. And that wasn't good enough for Peter.

"Now that's not the smile I wanted to see." He warned. I knew that look. He wasn't letting this one go that easy. In a split second, he held me by the waist, tickling me. I shrieked and tried to evade him but there was no use, soon I was laughing and grinning and unable to start.

"Now, that's better" I was happier now, my mind was calmer. It was amazing how Pete could make me feel like that in just a minute. "Are you ready to meet the others on the bus?"

* * *

Today we were going to take a field trip to New York. I was excited to go. Doctor Grey and the other teachers divided us in small groups: two or more younger students with two older students. So Pete and I had been paired with Artie, Nina and Ben. We'd be there in any minute.

The shouting and loud screams from the bus were typical of any high school experience, but in this case if Syrin screamed too loud, all our windows would break, and we'd have to explain that to the police officer down the road, which would be quite difficult. We were all having a good time, except one person.

"Rogue." I grabbed her attention, pulling her sleeve along while our group was absorbed in a fierce discussion to who was better: Steven Seagal or Chuck Norris? Go figure.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She tried to act like it was nothing, but I gave her my _are-you- serious _look.

"Nothing, really Alice. It's just me being silly." She looked for a moment to Bobby, and then it clicked.

"Did he say anything? Did he hurt you? So help me God, I'll…" I started but she cut my off by laughing, so that was a good sign. Rogue was my friend, the sweetest girl I had ever met and I'd beat the crap out of Bobby if I find out that he had hurt her in any way.

"It has nothing to do with Bobby." She looked over again "Well, it does but…"Her voice was more like a whisper, so I came closer to listen better "I see the way you and Peter act towards each other, always hugging , laughing and touching …"

WHOA, WHOA! STOP IT RIGHT THERE! My face was redder than a tomato .I couldn't form words. "You two look great together. All I'm saying is that I'd like to have that with Bobby too" Now it all made sense to me.

"Rogue, sweetie" I started, still red, hoping to veer away from the topic of me and Peter looking good together. "You know that Bobby loves you, don't you? I mean, he's crazy about you! If he could, he'd be screaming at the top of his lungs so everyone could hear it" She smiled a little and a tear rolled down her cheek

"What you two have is beyond comprehension, you can't compare that" She looked better and now her loving look was rested upon Bobby's. "And, Pete and I, ARE NOT A COUPLE"

I didn't mean to shout the last part, it just came out. Right when the bus stopped and everybody had gone quiet. All eyes turned to me.

Great. Just great.

* * *

"Ok girls, I'll meet you here in two hours, ok? Jubilee and I have some serious shopping to do and we know from experience that you can't keep up with us." Kitty ordered, while she and Jubilee march towards the stores with the little girls. Bobby and Rogue received the latest instructions from Mr. Summers and I saw her gloved hand intertwined with Bobby's. I was happy for them.

"So, where do you want to go? Lots of places to see here you know." Peter asked, taking my hand in his as our small group finished to check upon the toy lists they made along the way. These kids really do think of everything!

"Toy 'R' Us!"

"No, blockbuster!"

"No way Artie! The food court! I'm hungry!"

I don't think either of us had much of a choice, and this argument seemed that it was going to last for a while.

"Why don't we all go to a place that you each of you guys like and then we grab something to eat?" I suggested, compromising for the arguing children. Fortunately they all agreed and we went to this huge bookstore/coffee near-by. A dangerous mix if you ask me.

We walked until the kids spotted a window with the new videogame that was on TV all the time these days. Even Peter went with them while I stood on my spot.

When I turned to my left, I saw this beautiful shop that rented dresses to all occasions, even wedding dresses. There was a beautiful mannequin with an elegant white wedding dress and I couldn't help to imagine myself in it. It was something I used to do when I was a kid; I wore my mom's wedding dress and pretended that I was a bride. It was fun to pretend that I was a princess that was going to marry to a prince.

"_Due to the early events"_ The TV from the store was loud enough for me to hear it "_A new law is being made that will forbidden marriages between humans and mutants…"_WHAT? "…_I THINK IT'S ONLY FAIR WE GET TO CHOOSE WHO WE MARRY.I MEAN, I KNOW I DON'T WANT A BABY WITH GREEN TENTACLES OR THESE OTHER WEIRDNESS."_ Said Martha Ramble, support from this new law "_To me, mutants weren't supposed to breed. They should all blow up in…"_I couldn't hear the rest of it because people started to talk inside the place. I didn't even realize that I was shaking when a hand landed on my back and I almost screamed in fear.

"Are you ok Alice?" Pete and the kids looked worried. My face was probably showing.

"Of course I am. Let's go people" I lied, a single tear falling from my eyes, but Artie pulled my sleeve.

"So, why were you crying?" His kind eyes were full of concern. Artie was always such a sweet boy.

"Nothing sweetie, it's just the air conditioning of this place. Are we going to eat candy or what? My treat" I asked trying to smile and they raced to the Candy store like any normal kids would do.

"You didn't convince me." Pete said, putting his massive arm around my shoulders and I leaned on him, nodding.

I knew then that we were going to talk about it, because that's what Peter and I always do.

* * *

"For you milady." Peter bowed, he had brought me a latte. He promised me I'd like it. We were in the huge store and the kids were in line to get their candies along with the books they had picked out. Pete and I were watching them from a table nearby. There weren't a lot of people here. The owner said to us that it was because these days people would rather watch a movie than read a book. Poor man.

"So, are we going to talk about it now?" He asked, he focus on the kids, never once wavering, but I knew what he meant and I knew he was talking to me.

"Pete, this isn't the most appropriate place to talk about…people might hear us." After what I had heard I was scared for me and for the others.

"Is this because what those idiots said on TV?" I looked at him, nodding. I was unaware that he was there, it much have shown on my face. "I was beside you, but you didn't realize I was there. Alice, we knew that this might happen, that's just ignorance. You can't be afraid" My eyes burnt, but I refused to cry. He took a hold of my hands in his.

"It's that…I never thought I was going to get married. No wait, that's a lie. It's always been my dream. But now…some ignorant law can come and say I can't marry who I want? That's not fair Pete! Who'll want to be with me now? They can't love us if they fear us." I whispered in hushed tones. When I finished, there was something that I couldn't read in his expression and when I was going to ask his opinion, a plate with a piece of cake was put on our table by the owner who was smiling at us.

"To the loving young couple" He winked "You two look like you need it. On the house" Why did everyone think that we were a couple? I was going to deny the mistaken relationship status, but Peter was faster than me.

"Thank you sir"

* * *

**I only had FOUR reviews in the last one, so IF you want to read more, REVIEW!**

**Also, I have a new story, it's called "The New Cullen" and it's an EmmettOC.**


	11. Our Project

**Super adorable chapter! Thanks to my wonderful beta ****Real Emma Gray.**

**If you want to see what happens next, than review. Or else it might take me more time, and I don't want that.**

* * *

Our Project

After our Field Trip, things went back to normal. Well, as normal as a school filled with mutants can be. Bobby and Rogue are steady and strong, Kitty and Jubilee still make fun of John every chance they have. And Pete and I are still... friends.

I don't know why I'm overanalyzing it so much. I mean, nothings changed. We're still Alice and Peter, best friends and the little kid's favorite playmates.

Some time after our classes were over on the next week, Pete and I decided that we were going to start in our project. I have to admit, I still had no idea what we were going to do. But that didn't stop him.

"Don't worry, I have everything figured it out," he said to me between classes. "It'll be great. God, I'm a genius." Most of the students heard when he accidentally throws his notebook on the ceiling and it cracked the surface a little.

"Oops, we better get out of here."

* * *

"And that's all for our class today. Dismissed." After Professor Xavier dismissed us, he asked me to stay for a little while. I happily obliged. Physics made more sense to me now because of him.

"How are you adjusting Alice?" I gave him a genuine smile, unlike the first time he came to see me. I wasn't nervous anymore. Everything was good. Even though, I didn't have to tell him that, he read my mind.

"Good to know. As far as tomorrow after your classes, you'll be joining the older students for a physical training session on the danger room."

WHAT?

* * *

"That's great news Alice! You'll love the trainings!" I just caught up with Kitty and Jubilee on the third floor to share with them the news. Both of them told me that after a period of time, if the student is capable to start with the sessions, they'll do it, the sooner the better. According to them, it's a very big deal.

"It's great to boost some of that energy you want to discharge in some people." When jubilee said it, a group of a bunch blonde girls passed by, giggling. They were like the perfect Barbie stereotype. "Like I said… practice."

"It's not all students that are on the training yet Alice. Only us girls, Bobby, John and Peter." As if on cue, Pete showed up, taking a younger student off the ceiling. Apparently some accident happened at the chemistry class.

"What are you girls gossiping about me?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestible at me and I caught myself wondering about that day at the mall.

"No, nothing about you, mister attention." Kitty tried to reach his forehead, and it was of the funniest things I've ever see. "Alice will start training in the danger room with us today. What do you say about having another person to help the team?" Peter face light up like a kid at Christmas. It was a bit scary for me to see how excited he was about this whole thing while I was freaking out.

"No way!" His shout could be heard from the top floor, I'm sure of that. "I knew you'd be training with us Alice, but not that soon." He gripped my shoulders, but not with his entire strength. Thank God he remembers that everyone else but him is not made of steel.

"You'll love it!" Yeah right. "The first few days are a bummer, but soon you'll be breaking any sentinel that moves." What is a sentinel, a videogame? "Everyone else but me, of course. I went straight to the dismembering part." Ok, now I feel sick. What was he talking about? Luckily, he realized my panic stare, and we split from our group on the way to the library.

"Hey, look at me." He took my chin, and like always, I couldn't look away. "Everything's going to be alright. I got your back, remember?" How could I forget? We keep saying that to each other every chance we get. It's like our own personal code to remember that we'll be always there for each other.

"We're a team," I said, realizing the seriousness of the situation. Danger room… **danger**.

"Ok, you need to snap out of this Alice." I wasn't aware that I was staring at the wall for four minutes. "Come on, I need to take you somewhere." I hope it's not a pre section of what's to come. I'm freaked out as it is now.

Peter led me upstairs to the dormitories to a part I've never been before. The girls bedrooms are on the different side of the mansion, so this must be the boy's room. After we turn the first hallway, we came across to a door similar to mine and when he pushed it open, I saw several car posters and comic books hanging on the floor. Yep, definitely a boys room.

"Pete, why are we here?" Curiosity got the best of me and I started to snoop on the room. Clothes thrown on the floor, a video game that was still on and a strange smell of food was coming from somewhere. Now I can see why none of the boys asks us to come here.

"For privacy. Everyone is either studying or in the training section now, so that leaves here, one of the last places they'd come." I turn around and saw him picking something from below a bed. Actually, it was the only clean spot in the entire room. There were several sketches of places and even the mansion. Books that were in alphabetic order and a little tin man beside the bed. It must be Peter's space.

"What are you looking for?" I look closer to one of the pictures and smiled. It was Peter's farm. He told me once about the place where he grew up with such tenderness and it fits perfectly the description he gave me.

"I am looking for… this!" He did a little shout out to the wind and put on the floor a huge paper that was probably bigger than me, with a few pencils and inks.

"What's all this?" I knew that Peter was a true artist, but what was he planning with this? I already told him that I can't paint. Period. His smirk wasn't making me feel any safer about this.

"**We** are going to start in our art project. Remember?" Wait, what? _We_ who? What can I do to help him not to flunk on this subject? Stand still?

"Pete, I already told you. Even with your help, I can't…."

"Lay on the floor." Excuse me? Now, that's very bossy of him. I don't get it. "I'll do the painting and you'll be my model. So, lay on the paper so I can start." A model, me? I never thought on that aspect. He noticed my uneasiness.

"What's wrong Alice?"

"Umm… not wanting to be a party pooper, but me a model, Pete?" I made a duh face and his expression was blank.

"I don't know what you're talking about. You'll be perfect for what a have in mind." My cheeks instantly turn pink. I knew Pete was very straight forward and I didn't mind, so what was different about it this time? I realized that he was getting impatient and didn't want to disturb the painter. I heard that that's never a good thing for a model to do. So I sat still on the floor, while him direct to the position he wanted me.

"See? That's not so hard." I could tell he was smirking. "Now, if you stay still long enough, we might get an A." I had to take off my shoes, and the way his pencil was tickling my toes, it was hard to be still.

"What's so funny?" I told him and he started to laugh. Good, at least we're on the same page.

"Are you going to tell me what you have in mind?" He went upwards and now was drawing my waist. I was only wearing a shirt, but I wasn't laughing anymore. I was aware of our proximity and how his hands felt on my belly.

"Not a chance." I scowled, but it sounded more like a whimper. "Why are you shivering?" I didn't realize I was.

"Nothing, just… I'm mad that you won't say what it is about." Ok, I lied. So what? I couldn't think straight with me lying on the floor and Peter practically on top of me. I'm sure he wasn't aware of this, nor that he planned it.

"Even if it's a guaranteed A?" I could easily touch his spiky hair, but I was having a hard time to breathe, can't imagine moving my hand. "Ok fine, let's just say that it'll be epic." Now, that's not presumptions at all! I guess when it comes to his art, Peter really is cocky! Who would know?

"Look at you mister humble." My voice was smaller than I thought, and he was coming close to my arms, that lucky for me, stopped shivering. "All mighty and powerful." His booming laughter made me smile. Even trying to act so cool, he's still Pete, and that's why we're friends. He can't change, not even with fame and glory, or a high grade, apparently.

"Don't worry about it Alice, I'll save you an autograph when I become the next Leonardo Da Vinci." I tried to slap his arm, but like always, he easily caught mine and intertwined our hands. "Besides, do you really think I could possibly forget you?"

Our faces were inches apart. I could feel his breath on mine. Maybe if I just close my eyes for a second I.…

"There you guys are!" The booming scream came from somewhere and I quickly scrambled away from the warmth of Peter. "Am I interrupting something?"

_O__h Kitty.…_

* * *

**OH KITTY! But seriously, how cute are they?**


	12. Danger

**Hi,**** I'm here! Ok, so in my opinion this chapter is super sweet! But, who am I to say anything, right? So you'll be the judge.**

**Of, this chapter was brought thanks to my super sister Real Emma Gray. I LOVE YOU BABY GIRL!**

* * *

Danger

"Alright everybody, listen up! I'll divide each of you in pairs. John and Jubilee, Bobby and Rogue, Peter and Alice. Kitty, you stay with Storm at the simulator. Any questions?" I had tons, but Scott didn't gave us the time to do so. "Ok, GO!"

Just like magic, the once white and empty room transformed into a jungle in the middle of the night. I was too distracted with the view to see that a hand was pulling me.

"Come on Alice, we need to keep it low. Come with me." If it wasn't for Peter, I'd be hit by a …missile? Holy crap! He didn't say twice before we took off running.

I didn't see where the others were, all I could hear was the occasionally shouts to duck, run and hide. Peter and I were doing well so far, which means that he was protecting me from anything that was falling from the sky.

"What is that?" I managed to yell after we hid behind a chunk of wall that was on the ground. I was breathing heavily and I never thought I could run as fast as that. I guess fear makes you do those things.

"Sentinels," he answered, looking up as well. "These things are programmed to kill all mutants." All the color suddenly drained from my face. Were there things designed to kill us?

"But who.…" I couldn't finish because one of those things, those sentinels, found us. So we did our best to barrel threw the wall like it was paper, but the huge robot shot instantly.

_My God, the thing was enormous this giant robot with guns pointing everywhere! What chances did we have?_

"John, watch out!" I only saw a flame from my left before it was aimed at the sentinel. But no harm was done to the thing. John must be really frustrated right now.

I was freaking out! I realized that Peter was nowhere in sight and the guns were coming from everywhere. I should have been scared out of my wits now, but all I could think about was**: ****where the hell is Peter**?What if he's hurt or unconscious? These things are too real for this to be a simulation.

Behind a rock, I started to look at my surroundings, looking for any sight of him. Let's be honest, it's hard to miss a 6´6 silver man. Nothing.

I heard more shouting from Bobby and the rest of the pairs, but still nothing from him. I was beyond scared! My knees and feet were probably bleeding and I couldn't feel my legs, but I couldn't stop. I had to find him.

Suddenly I heard a loud crack coming from my left and when I saw the pile of smoke slowing down and the glowing Colossus in front of me, I couldn't hide the smile that was coming.

Peter was smiling too, and when we got closer I was about to shout at him for worrying me so much, but when I saw the sentinel appeared out of nowhere behind him, something to come over me.

"NO!" I knew it was coming for him, and I don't know how it happened, nor am I sure if I controlled or not, but I just feel this rage coming from me that I never felt before**. It couldn't take him**!

It was so strong, almost overpowering me, but the feeling was the thing that stopped the sentinel. I felt this urge coming from my body and flowing through my veins, and the next thing I knew, the sentinel stopped with a loud thump on the floor, because a giant tree went straight through its middle.

_Simulation complete._

Neither of us said anything. That or I didn't hear Peter. I was too shocked to move. Did I really just do that?

"THAT WAS AWESOME ALICE!" The simulation was over. Which means that the forest was gone, along with the sentinel. But my tree was still there. Damn.

"Did I…?" I couldn't think straight as Kitty engulfed me in a bone crushing huge.

"The first one to get a sentinel by yourself. That's pretty awesome girl!" Right, I guess that's supposed to make me feel better about the whole thing.

"That's true, you did great Alice. We're proud of you," Storm and Scott told me and then released us to go back to our classes. From the corner of my eye I saw that the only one that wasn't pleased with the results from the simulator was John.

"Don't worry about him. He's just jealous that he didn't get to strike the ugly thing before you," Bobby patted my shoulder and followed Rogue and the rest of the group while I stayed behind, taking everything in. I took the first step when I felt this huge pain in my back. Son of a.…

"Are you ok Alice?" I didn't realize that Peter stayed behind with me when our group dispersed. I couldn't look up because every tiny movement would only increase my pain.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Just a little sore from my first train, that's all." I started to walk and it wasn't doing me any better.

"I can see that you're fine." Without warning, he picked me up and started to walk. Some manners! "I'm going to fix that for you." His wink shouldn't give me butterflies, but it did. Maybe I'm delirious from the pain.

"Where are you taking me, Pete?" Ok, I admit that this was way better than walking all the way back to my dorm, but I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing how good he was making me feel.

"My room, where else?" This was starting to become a habit for us. I wonder if the others were going to be there… not that I mind it of course.

* * *

"Just lie and rest there missy." Was it just me or had the boys room suddenly changed? It was… well, clean! At it smelled good. What happened, the cleaning fairy came here or something?

"Wow, now that's a habitable environment," I chuckled, but didn't move from my spot facing the floor. I heard his laughter and felt the floor move. Yep, it was definitely Peter.

"Let's just say that I give the boys a good reason to clean our place." So, Peter did that? I never thought he was the convincing type of guy, especially with the boys. What could be the reason? "Now, just relax and get some rest." What was he talking ab.…

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

Dear Lord, I died and went to heaven! I didn't even felt the bed shift until Peter was beside me. When I felt his hands on my back I thought he was going to break my bones and put them back in place. But I couldn't be more wrong. His hands were doing wonders on my back! I couldn't think straight.

"Is that better?" he asked softly and I swear I didn't mean to let the moan slip out of my mouth. But I couldn't help it, it was just too good. "I'll take that as a yes," he chuckled.

Peter should be a masseuse, period. The man knows what he's doing. So, I'll have to add that to my list in things that Peter is good at. Cooking, arts, fighting skills and now massage. He's one talented guy. Any woman that has the fortune to be with him will be the luckiest woman in the world.

I felt my stomach drop. The thought of Peter happy with a woman made me sad. How could I be more selfish? He's my friend, I'm supposed to have happy thoughts about him and his life.

"I didn't know you could do that," Peter said, as softly as before, once more taking me from my internal thoughts. "To use your powers like that, I mean." He stopped when I turned around to face those beautiful blue eyes that were staring at me with as much as intensity as I was staring back at him.

"I didn't think I was capable of that either." It was the truth, and we both knew that.

"Then why did you?" He didn't move from his place, so were both closer than before. A little déjà vu feeling came over. What was I supposed to say? The truth, of course.

"Because it was going to hurt you. And I couldn't let that happen." All the noise from outside seemed to vanish, and the only people were the two of us. "It was stronger than me. The idea of you being hurt… I just couldn't handle it." When I felt his fingers brush on my cheeks, I closed my eyes. I didn't know why, I just did.

"Now you know how I feel." I felt his breath so close to me that in any second.…

"THERE YOU TWO ARE! Come on guys, the Professor is looking for you!"

Are you serious Kitty?

* * *

**I know, I know; Kitty has the worst time ever!**

**BUT, if you want these two to stop being interrupted by her or anyone else, review and I'll fulfill your wish! ;)**


	13. I am NOT jealous

**It's been a while, but I won't bore you with my sad story. So, here's my newest chapter!**

**Sorry for the delay.**

**Of course, this story wouldn't' be possible with the help of my super beta Real Emma Gray. Thanks baby sis.**

* * *

I am NOT jealous

There is another good thing I've discovered since I got in the mansion, and that is the wonders of biology! More specifically genetic mutation. Thanks to the Professor.

I was never a nerd or anything like that, but I guess it's the way he talk to us students, it's so enchanting. I love it. That's why at the end of his lesson I asked him.

"Professor, are there any books at the library about this subject?" I was practically bouncing on my seat, I'll admit it. And like always, he looked like he was reading my mind when he smiled.

"Yes, there are quite a few. Some of the written by me and Dr. Grey, if you're interested."

Again, I'm no nerd, but I couldn't help to run towards the big library to search for the books.

Biology is one of the few lessons that I don't have with Pete. Bobby ran to find Rogue after the class was done. Apparently they forgot to do the history assignment and were running against the clock. I'll have to poke Rogue later. She's always the responsible one, telling us don't to forget to do our homework. Big momma.

This thought made me sad. I didn't talk to mine since I got here. That didn't cause as much pain as before anymore, but it still hurts. Why wouldn't? Even Bobby being able to turn into ice, he still suffers like the rest of us. He told me that he didn't say a thing about his mutation to his family; they think this is a simple boarding school. And he's not the only student hiding this from their family.

It's sad, what we have to go through. Last night me and the girls were watching TV after our classes were over and we saw that some scientists from around the world gathered to create a test that allows you to know if your son will be a mutant once he's born. John said later that this will increase the number of abortions justified by the government.

It's like the walls are closing down on us. And the most dangerous thing I know anyone of us ever did was that John used to be a pick pocket before he came to the school. That's it.

We're not the bad guys. Why are they doing this?

Later that day, I couldn't sleep, and neither did Pete, so like always we went to our safe place (a.k.a the kitchen) and just said everything that was on our minds. He told me if the government gathered to bring peace and understanding to each nation, we wouldn't have any wars or confrontations, but instead they used their knowledge to create even more trouble to the people they sworn to protect.

_"I didn't think it was that bad, Pete. I never have seen such hate."_

_"I did Alice. And all I can say is: Get used to it. People always fear what they don't understand."_

That night we slept on the kitchen floor. Only in the morning I found out that he carried me all the way up to my bedroom.

And that's why I'm determinate to find out more about us mutants. There are many things I want to know and so many questions I have. Lucky for me, I've got two professors who wrote these books. Who better to ask?

I don't usually do this… well, more like never, but I started today. I've made a paper based on, according to the date, one of Dr. Greys latest books, 'The Revealing Mutation'. It's a very easy book for people like me, who don't understand a thing about scientific terms, to understand the subjects. I liked it.

So, I wrote down five pages and had lots of empty spaces that I was going to show the good doctor about it, when I felt a hand on my arm.

One hand. With no body!

Of course, it was under the table. But, even so, who could grab my hand, passing the thick wood table.…

_Kitty_

"You do know that you can't scare me with tricks like this anymore, right Kitty?" Slowly, I saw a tiny head emerge from the table. I was right. If I was a newbie here, I'd probably pass out by now with Kitty's very mature tricks, as Jubilee so kindly puts it. But I'm passed that now.

"Damn, you're no fun." She poked her tongue and sat beside me. "So, what are you doing?" She really showed interest, but when I started to talk about my research, she instantly dismissed me.

"No. I just got from a class; I'm so not ready for another one. Bye Alice." And just like that, she caught her latest teen magazine and left. Only Kitty.

Well, it's her opinion. At least I know that there's one person I can always count on, no matter what the topic is.

Peter.

He's someone I know I can always rely on. He's always been there for me, as I was to him. We share everything, know everything about each other. I know he'll be interested in my paper.

Since it's not allowed to run inside the mansion, especially during school hours, I took my time to get into Pete's class. It was nearly done by now and I'd wait for him by the door. Like he had done for me so many times before.

I wasn't prepared for what I saw.

Peter was by the door, alright. But, he wasn't alone. Beside him was a beautiful blond girl, with the bluest eyes and a top model presence. She was all over him! I couldn't see his reaction because his back was turn towards me, but let's be honest, would you complain if a Claudia Schiffer look-a-like throws herself at your feet?

What was I doing there? Obviously, he has more important things to do. What gave me the right to even consider that he'd be interest in my boring paper?

I'm so stupid.

* * *

"Are you ok, Alice?" My day is just getting worse and worse. Now, I'm training with Miss Munroe, and I just can't seem to put my powers to work properly.

"I'm sorry, Miss. I don't know what's wrong with me today." I really can't focus. It's like my mind is everywhere but here. When things like that used to happen, I could always talk to Pe...

Better not think about it now.

"It's alright. It happens. Better here than the danger room, right?" She was really trying to cheer me up, but the wilted flowers on the floor weren't helping much.

"Yeah, I guess." It's not really her fault if I'm not working properly today. First I got to private class late and now this? Today is really not my day.

"Do you want to talk about something, Alice?" I thought about showing my paper to a teacher, but I wasn't sure if they'd like it. Besides, the last thing I can think about it now is my paper.

"No, everything is alright." I hate lying to Miss Monroe. She's always been so kind to me. But I really wasn't very much in the mood for chat now.

"If you say so then. Lets do some breathing exercises and then we go from there, ok?"

After our session was over I went straight to my dorm and stayed there for the rest of the night. Didn't even come down for dinner.

That was the first day that I didn't see Peter in the kitchen after the curfew.

* * *

It's always hard to accept the truth when you first find out. And I was no exception.

Peter was dating. Of course he is! Why wouldn't he? I mean, just look at the guy. He's funny, smart, charming, can cook, and is an amazing artist and not to mention his killer body.

No wonder he's got girls all over him.

I guess I ignored it at first, the mean looks from most of the female population. But now, it's just so clear to me.

And I'm happy for him! So happy! Why wouldn't I? I'm his friend and he's dating, so I have to be happy for him.

**So happy**….

I just... can't face him right now. I thought about seeing Peter with his model girlfriend at breakfast and I literally had to run for the bathroom.

Any girl would hit the jackpot for finding a guy like Pete.

Yeah….

"Earth to Alice. Are you coming or not?" Rogue took me out of my reverie. Today would me my second exercise in the danger room. Yesterday I managed to dodge Peter during the classes. But today, I have no idea what I'll do.

Maybe I can switch partners. John and I don't get along so well, but who knows?

Yes, I'm **that** desperate.

"Sorry, just finishing braiding my hair. Let's go." See, I don't like this look that Rogue gives me. It's like she knows what's on my mind. It's unnerving. "Stop it," I said, catching her on the elevator. The rest of the group is probably already there and that really doesn't help the knot in my stomach.

"What? I didn't say anything." Like she'd need to. She gave another look as the elevator stopped and the door opened.

"Showtime!" I saw from afar Jubilee and Kitty bouncing from one feet to the other. Bobby was there and John was already arguing with him for some probably stupid reason. And there was Pete, looking down.

"Morning guys," Rogue said and ran to her boyfriend, which is only logical because they're dating and love each other so much. Peter is probably missing his girlfriend right now.

"Hi," I said to the group, and just like that, his head rose from the floor and he took long steps towards me.

"Are you ok? Where were you? The girls told me you weren't feeling ok. Do you want to skip danger room today?" Why did he look so worried about me? He has a **girlfriend**! Why isn't he worried about her?

"Nobody is going to cancel the session today." Miss Munroe came from the elevator, along with Doctor Grey. "Today all of you will learn the importance of working as a team. So, let's go people!"

They left no room for argument. I only hope that I can dodge Pete's piercing gaze.

* * *

"Ok, that was… basic." The training was over and we were all exhausted. The few of us who weren't painting on the floor were almost there. "**Very** basic, really. But I think we're getting there. What do you think Storm?"

"I think all of you would be dead if there was a real threat." Her voice was stern. We really messed up. "What was that? Do you all have a death wish or something? Rogue, when I say run to the right, you run to the right. John, don't throw fire balls at your team, and Alice, why were you running from your team?" Yeah, it was that bad.

"Dismissed. You better think through what you all have done in this training.

Because we won't be there in the real world."

Our teachers left us to deal with our own failure. It seemed that everyone was doing something wrong on the team exercise. We better learn how to work on that.

"I'm too tired to make a quick remark. I'm going to bed. Bye guys." Kitty and John were the firsts, followed by Bobby, Rogue and Jubilee.

"That's not you, Alice. What happened?" Why do I always end up alone with Peter after the session is over?

"Nothing, I'm going now." Like always, I wasn't fast enough when he gently grabbed my arm. Maybe he does that to his girlfriend?

"Wait a minute, you're not going. What's wrong?" I can't help but look up and see those gorgeous orbs staring at me. Why must he always do that?

"I said it's nothing, Pete. Let me go." But he didn't move a muscle. I was feeling smaller, and that's not something that happens very often.

"No. We don't do that, remember? We talk. If there's something wrong, we talk. We don't ignore, like our parents. We always do that, what's different about this time, Alice?" Why must he always read me so well?

"You don't need me. You have your hot girlfriend now." I didn't mean to sound so childish or spit it like that, but it was stronger than me.

"My, what?" Why was he acting like he didn't know what I was talking about? Peter is not a jerk. The only decent thing he needed to do was to admit it.

"The blond one that you were with the other day. I saw you two talking on the hallway. She seemed pretty smitten, drooling all over you like that."

Why was he laughing? Didn't he think I was being serious? How dare he?

"I'm sorry, Alice. But it's just too damn funny." I wasn't laughing, at all. Why was he?

"You mean Mindee?" Mindee, that's a stripper's name "She's in my classroom. She wants to borrow my notes, because she usually falls asleep in this class, and since the exams are about to begin, she asked for mine. That's it."

Oh.…

"Cat got your tongue?" Now his laugh turns into a smug grin. I wanted to rip it from his face, but I was too embarrassed looking at the ground. "Are you jealous?" Why, oh why must he speak like that? I can't resist his cute Russian accent!

"NO!" I don't think I was supposed to answer with such emphasis. It didn't wipe of his grin. "I mean… no." Ok, I was acting like a child.

He continued to laugh, but this time I wasn't so ashamed when he picked me up and put his arms around me.

"Did you forget that I tell you everything? We have no secrets, remember?" Peter is so right! How could I have been so blind? So nervous over nothing, so… jealous.

"I'm sorry Peter." I put my arms around him too. I missed this. "You're my best friend. I didn't want to loose you." He almost broke my waist when I said he was my best friend, but I didn't say anything.

"You'll never loose me Alice."

That night, we continued our night ritual in the kitchen, and I showed him my paper. He told me it was great and that I must show it to the professor.

Honestly, what would I do without Peter?

* * *

When I got back to my dorm, the girls were already sleeping. But I couldn't help myself, I jumped on Jubilees bed, and she didn't even bother to open her eyes.

"He's not dating her." My whisper was heard in the entire room, since it was the only sound coming from anywhere.

"Who?" Kitty asked, with her head between her pillows.

"Mildred, or something like that." I heard a chorus of awww coming from my friends.

"Of course he isn't, silly," Rogue whispered. I guess she thought she was dreaming. "We all know that." Another chorus of ohhh came from them.

"And how did you all know that?"

"Because he's crazy about you."

* * *

**Super sweet! I loved it, and you?**

**Ok, so Mindee is not an OC. Can you guess who is she?**

**Review and I'll let you know ;)**


	14. A Very Important Lesson

**New chapter! Hope you guys like it. This story wouldn't be possible without my super sis Real Emma Gray. Love ya baby sis!**

* * *

A Very Important Lesson

Alice's POV

I'm not the one to brag or anything like that, but I _really_ had to tell Peter what Rogue and I just found out .Asap.

"Can you believe it, Alice? Because I can't!" We were practically jumping down the hallways towards the classrooms where Bobby and Pete were.

"Are you kidding me? Of course I can't! I never dreamed this kind of thing was possible! I can't wait to find Pet…." Suddenly, I hit into a wall. Where had it came from? Was I running that fast that I didn't realize that I had taken a turn in the wrong direction?

However, before I fell, I was engulfed into a very familiar pair of strong arms that belonged to my bulky friend.

"Gee Pete, you could've broke my nose." I smacked his arm without real damage as he wiped the hair of my face.

"Oh right, you porcelain doll." I smiled at the nickname. He told me that it's not because he saw me as a fragile porcelain doll, but like a beautiful piece of art.

_That is so Peter._

"So, where is the fire, girls? Bobby and I heard you two screaming all the way from the chemistry lab." By this time, Bobby joined us as they both expected to hear what we had to say. Men, such gossipers.

"Well boys, guess which of the smartest and hottest students earn the privilege to train on the X-Jet?" Rogue, being the very modest person was practically screaming from the top of her lungs as I started to get red from the attention we were starting to get.

The truth was that ever since we received our grades to the fly simulator in our class with the Professor, Mr. Summers and Doctor Grey told us that from now on, we'd be starting to have special lessons to prepare ourselves for the real thing. I never thought I'd be one to be actually able to enter the X-Jet, which is _huge_, let alone learn how to fly it! It's really a privilege that only a few get to experience.

"WHAT? THE X-JET! THAT'S SO AWE…." Rogue had to put her gloved hand on her boyfriend's mouth before the entire manor heard us.

"Yes, and that is also a top secret thing. So, don't go around spreading the big news yet, ok?" I tried to shush the blonde who was grinning from ear to ear. I hope he's not expecting Rogue to take him out on a special date with the jet or something like that. I can't imagine the types of detentions he might get. Mr. Summers said more than once to us that he's very imaginative when it comes to punishment.

Unfortunately for us, John, who was just walking out of his class, heard us.

"Who's taking off with the X-Jet?" Rogue wouldn't shut it about how important it was to get to fly and that this was one of the things that John wanted the most. Sadly, he didn't push himself enough when it comes to the simulator program. Oh, and also the fact that he didn't seem to like me very much didn't help our situation. Needless to say that he threw a fit when we got our grades earlier this morning.

"The girls got detention and will have to clean the X-Jet and we volunteered to help. No powers allowed, wanna join the party?" Bless Peter and his cleverness!

"Who, me? Hell no! I'm not one of the boyfriends." And just like that, he was gone. John and responsibilities, never a good mix.

"I'm not his girlfriend," I whispered, unconvinced to no one, and Bobby and Rogue seemed amused by something that I didn't understand.

"Come on Pete, let's go."

* * *

Our powers are directly connected to our emotions. That's a proven fact. Which means the more relaxed and in peace with yourself you are, the better your powers flows through you.

_Needless to say who's the person who makes me feel calm and centered._

"Man, I never stay in the attic long enough without Miss Munroe yelling at me to get out before I crushed her plants before," Peter said. "It's so quiet."

We chuckled as I lead him to my favorite spot to practice. It was near the big windows, where the light baths the flowers and created what Miss Munroe likes to call blossom rainbow. It's truly a sight.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" We sat on the single gray carpet that my mentor put there for our practice. "Miss Munroe said that the sight helps me to control my powers with more ease. But I can't think of anything better than to have you beside me."

Did I just say that? I couldn't tell. It looked like I was in some kind of trance as I stood there with him. Maybe that's what Miss Munroe was saying about letting things flow through.

"Me too. All I have to do is think of you and I feel stronger, even without my metal skin." It started to rain inside the attic, or so I thought. As soon as I felt the drops touch my skin, I didn't feel the wetness.

That's because it wasn't raining water. There were little jasmines instead.

_And I was the one doing it. _

"But it's never enough, though." He intertwined our fingers as our bodies got closer without noticing, the jasmines now mixing with orchids.

"I think about you _all the time, Alice_. I can't stop. And it's the best thing that has ever happened to me." Our eyes were locked. "You're strong, intelligent, the most beautiful girl I've ever seen and we make a great team together." I closed my eyes as his hands touched my face and I smelled the roses among the other flowers. Then, I felt his lips softly brushing my cheek.

"What I'm trying to say is…."

I didn't find out what he wanted to say because the door was opened and Miss Munroe walked in, almost falling on the now huge carpet of red roses that engulfed the other flowers.

"Well then, Alice. I see that you're early. Peter, please excuse us, we need to start our lessons and our time is short."

I knew this look he cast me. The one that says 'I'm not going without a fight'. And before any real damage could happen, I kissed his cheek and squeezed his hand.

"I'll see you later Pete." I took one of the roses and gave it to him. When the door was closed, Miss Munroe looked at me with the biggest smile I've ever seen on her before.

"Well." She was looking at the hundreds of flowers that appeared on the floor. "I guess we found out what your source of power is, my dear."

* * *

_My source of power._

I always thought that the trigger was inside me, like a switch, not outside, like a person. So what did Miss Munroe mean by that?

When I took the elevator towards my first flying lesson with Rogue, I couldn't think on another thing other than what happened early on.

_Pete and I._

What was that? It felt so, so….

_Good_

WHAT? No, I can't think like that! Pete is my best friend! I can't think about this. Besides, he doesn't feel the same as me. Right?

And what exactly do I feel towards him?

That's easy. Peter is the funniest, smartest, drop dead gorgeous and amazing cook I've ever met! Plus he knows exactly what I'm feeling all the time.

And there's also that hidden part of me that can tell every detail of him, from the sparkle in his eyes to the way his lower lip twitches when he's excited.

Oh no. That's not good.

* * *

I walked numbly towards the X-Jet where Rogue and Mr. Summers were already there, waiting for me.

"Alright girls, welcome to your first lesson of 'How to Fly the X-Jet 101'. A very important and vital class, in case you should decide to stay with us after your graduation, of course." He spoke with such authority that it reminded me of those old western movies my father used to watch.

"Rogue, you'll be the first Commander and Alice will be your second pilot today." I knew that I was nervous, but when I looked at Rogue I realized she was about to throw up.

"Hey, it's gonna be ok. I'm right here beside you." It was then that I understood what Miss Munroe meant about earlier. Rogue is a dear friend, but incapable of physical contact. So what could I do to let her know that I was there for her? I materialized what I wanted her to see through my powers. And it didn't hurt.

A little green bracelet made with small yellow roses appeared on her wrist as we took our respective seats.

"Thanks Alice." She was less nervous when she saw her gift.

"Ok students, let's begin."

* * *

"I'm not going to do that EVER AGAIN! I wasn't made for this. I can't!" Our first fly lesson was… well, it could've been worse. So, we're in advantage here.

Mr. Summers said so. He also said that most students usually lost it when the jet leaves the ground and throw up. Which we didn't. I guess that counts as a bonus.

"Rogue, you need to calm down. It wasn't so bad." She turned to me and, for once, I was afraid of the wrath of Rogue.

"Wasn't so bad? The left wing almost bended with the impact! Who can do that, Alice?" Ok, so things might have got a little harsh for a moment. Or half an hour.

"Calm down, ok? You did great. Even Mr. Summers was surprised to how fast you mastered the situation." She was about to shout back at me when her boyfriend circled her into a hug. I've _never_ been so happy to see Bobby!

"How was the lesson my little Amelia Earhart?" Peter was beside him. I was glad he didn't say anything, just stood beside me as Rogue started to cry on her boyfriends shoulder.

"She did great, guys. Mr. Summers was impressed by her tactics on air." And it was true. But that did nothing to decrease her cries.

"Shhh, baby, it's ok. Come on; let's get you to the dorm." He mouthed 'thank you' as they headed to the elevator.

Now that Rogue and Bobby were gone, I let the air out of my lungs and let myself be engulfed in those strong arms as his unique scent surrounded me.

"So, how was it?" His deep voice was the only thing that kept me steady.

"Scary as hell. But I can't wait to do it again."

* * *

**Just to remember: Reviews make the chapters go faster! ;)**


	15. You Are my Fairy Tale

**Sorry for my lack of updates, but things were really crappy for me. Luckily, I'll change that.**

**I'd like to thank my super kick-ass sister Real Emma Gray for helping me. Without you this story wouldn't be possible.**

**And the super wonderful reviews I got from you guys! kurounue13, Independant yet in love, my time is now, Curly Wurly Me, AyumiiUzimaki and aly-kun13. THANK YOU! THIS CHAPTER IS FOR YOU GUYS!**

* * *

You Are my Fairy Tale

Today we begin a section with one-one. I was paired with Kitty. And I really thought it was going to be easy. But that girl is as sleek as a cat. Conclusion: we were both exhausted when the class was over!

"That was very good girls. I'm proud!" I felt Mr. Summers pat on my back, but it was aching so much that it felt like a punch on my bones.

"Wait a sec, Alice. I can't move," We both fell on the ground, which was fine, since we were in the training room and no one was around. Mr. Summers had another class and the other pairs were in different areas.

"My legs hurt so badly," I mumbled in response. "You're a good opponent, I'll give you that." I forced my almost dead hand to hers and tried my best to squeeze it.

"Ditto." We heard the sound of the alarm that indicates that another section was over, but we're too tired to move.

"I can't believe you tried to quick me on the chin like that!" But I was laughing when I finished saying it, for some reason. And we both started to laugh, but Kitty grew tired because of her muscles.

"Oh man, I forgot! We have to get ready to go to the town and buy the stuff for the party."

It was Sara's birthday. Sara is an adorable 10 year old who lives with us. Her parents are in Canada and we decided to throw her a party when they get here. The good thing is that we're not too far from the stores to get everything we need, but we gotta get a move on, or else we'll be too tired to do anything.

"You're right. What do yo… HEY!" But she was gone. Like always, Kitty used her ability to go downstairs to get ready and left me here, talking to myself.

_Whatever. If she wants, she can come look for me. I'm too exhausted to move because of the little ninja._

I thought I closed my eyes for only a second, when a figure poked me.

"Alice, are you dead?" I could hear the smile in his voice, and by the way he was breathing, his section was over too.

"Yes, now go away. Leave me be." Dramatically, I extended an arm on the ground and gave an unnecessary last breath. "No need to mou… PETE!" It was useless. Once again, he caught me easily on the ground and threw me under his shoulders.

"So, how was your first session with Kitty?" Fight was useless, so I let him carry me to the elevators… again.

"Not so easy. That kid is fast!" When he put me down, I tried to flex my muscles, and it was even worse So, I throw my weight to him and felt his chest rise and fall with laughter.

"Well, she has more time training then you. That's all, you'll get her next time." I mumbled and put my arms around him with my eyes closed. Even all sweaty, Peter was very comfy.

"And how was your training?" The elevator stopped and we came to face with the rest of the group. Not many of them had the same happy faces as Peter. One in particular.

"I had my training with John so…." He winked and just let it there. If John could make fire, he'd certainly would do that now.

* * *

"Alright, so a princess party! You guys, this is really important, so let's remain focused, ok? Only buying what we'll need and nothing more."

It was obvious that Jubilee was very serious about the whole thing, and so were we. Sara's parents are also mutant, and for safety measures, they decided to put their daughter in the school. The least we could do when they reunite was to throw a huge party.

Everyone would do something together. Rogue and Bobby will take care of the music, Jubilee, Kitty and even John will take care of the cake and food, and Peter and I will make the decorations. Emphasis on the flowers that thanks to me will be 100% natural.

Which is why we split in groups to go look for all the things we'll need. We left Bobby and Rogue first on the music store and Jubilee, John and Kitty on the bakery to order the cake.

"Can I drive?" One of the things that was bugging me was that I didn't have my license yet. I could pilot an invisible jet and I couldn't drive a hummer? How unfair is that? "Pete, can I drive?"

"For the hundredth time Alice, NO!" I was driving him mad with my childish actions. Heck, I was driving me mad, but all the way to the store, he was smiling.

"And why not?" I glanced at him, messing with the radio, but he stopped my hand.

"I already told you I'm going to teach you, ain't I? Now sit and relax because we're almost there."

"Are we there yet?" He started to laugh with me. I just can't sit still, and he knew that. Poor Peter, he probably choose the worst person to go with him. But hey, he chose it. "Pete, are we there yet?"

Anyone that didn't know this giant who looks like Rambo is a teddy bear more than anything would be terrified of the faces he's making at me now. But I know him.

"Come on Pete's! It's just a…" But my playful mood was gone when I saw a huge billboard next to the signal where we stopped that said: 'The world belongs to us **humans**. Death to all mutants!' with a couple running for some type of sci-fi green monster_. _I flinched in my seat as I stared at the threat in front of us.

"It's alright. We're almost there," Peter said as he took my hands. Unfortunately, the billboard with the hate message was right below the shop we're supposed to go.

* * *

"Stay close, ok? Everything's alright."

We enter the store, which seemed very normal without the hate sign above the entire place, and went to look for the things we might need. The silence was deadly, because I was too scared to say anything, and there weren't many people inside the place.

"I'll go pick the balloons in the hallway and you go pick the boxes, ok?" I tried my best to send him a reassuring smile, and it looked like I succeeded, because each of us went to a different direction.

I was looking for the boxes, which I found, and by then I was calm again. I was pretty sure that Peter was having more trouble than me, because I told him to pick the light pink balloons and he told me for the hundredth time that he couldn't tell the difference between light pink and pink. Boys.

"Hi, welcome to Marty's. Can I help you?" A clerk that said Bill on his tag came to aid me. He was about my age, with a grunge look, and he seemed to need to wash his hair, but he still looked cute.

"Yes please. I'm looking for light pink balloons. Do you have those?" He told me to wait and as I looked up, I could see one of those mirrors they keep in shops to watch over the movement of the place and as I suspected, Peter was still having trouble with the colors.

"Here you go. Light pink for a girl's party. Can I get you anything else?" Was he trying to flirt this close to me? I can't tell because I wasn't used to this. "Say, my shift is almost over, what do you think about grabbing a burger nearby?" Ok, he was definitely flirting! What the hell?

I mean, I'm flattered. I am, but… well, he's kinda cute and he's got a nice smile. So….

"I'm here with my boyfriend." And, by some kind of miracle, Peter was beside me. "Honey, why don't you go and pay the boy while I wait outside?" I marched outside to wait for our group and came face to face with the billboard.

They were all starring at me, the young and healthy couple and the Halloween creep that was supposed to be me. I know what they're saying. 'Run from her, the monster, the freak, the abomination of nature'.

"All good to go?" Peter snapped me out of my daze, and when I saw the bags in his hand and looked inside the store I could see that the boy was way more scared than he was supposed to be. What Peter do to him?

"Let's go." He put his arms around my shoulder and led us to where we parked the car. Suddenly this trip became more tense than we could imagine and I wanted to go _home_.

* * *

"You guys got everything?" Kitty appeared in the car and opened the door for the others. I didn't have the chance to talk to Peter yet and I was afraid that he might get the wrong impression about what happened on the store.

"Yes! Everything's ready with us!" Rogue seemed way too happy for a trip to the music store.

"Rogue, honey, I don't think Sara will want to listen the Spice Girls on her party." Bobby was apologetically to us, but we knew he was more than afraid to hear his girlfriends reaction.

"Don't you talk to me like that Robert!"

And that was the beginning to a long discussion that only stopped when we got to the mansion. Good 35 minutes.

"Hey, did you guys see the billboard?" Kitty whispered to the front seat when the shouting got louder. I could only nod.

"Yes," Peter said as he took my hand again.

* * *

"So, it's all set!" I couldn't believe my eyes! Everything was just _beautiful_! We decorated the entire first floor and thanks to Dr. Grey and Mrs. Monroe's help, it looked like it was out a Disney movie.

"What do you think Sara?" I heard the little squeal before I actually saw her through all the flowers that were still on the way. She came running and screaming, right to the pile the Dr. Grey was trying to organize.

"It's so beautiful! Thank you!" Her happiness was contagious, and she couldn't stop talking about how happy her parents would be when they saw the picture of the family that Peter made and put in the center of the room.

"Ok, little one. Now, all excitement aside, you need to go to bed. It's late and it's pass your bedtime"

"But I can't! I'm not sleepy! Please Dr. Grey?" I guess she was used to little Sara's tricks because she convinced her to go bed as long as she would tell her a story.

"Jean, we need to check the medicines now, remember?" Mr. Monroe called her from the ceiling that Peter was so gently holding her.

"You're right. I'm so sorry Sara, but can we do it tomorrow?" Her little eagle eyes shone with tears and I felt so bad for her, that I couldn't say nothing.

"Would you like me to tell you a story, Sara?" I might not be very good, but I hate to see that desolate look on a child's face.

"Yes! Thank you! Let's go! Bye Mrs. Munroe and Dr. Grey!" The next thing we knew she was dragging me along, forgetting all about the previous drama, towards her bedroom she shared with the other girls of her age.

"Goodnight to you too, Sara!" Peter called, but I don't think she heard him.

It was such a cute room, all pink with stuffed animals all around. I suddenly had a flash of the billboard this morning, and the only thing in my mind was how could anyone fear us?

"Alice! Come on, tell us a story!" They were very impatient, and probably because it was due to be their bed time, but I had a feeling they weren't used to sleeping without a story. Oh, Dr. Grey.

"Ok, girls. Once upon a time…." I kneeled on the carped and laid beside a huge Winnie the Pooh bear as they closely listened. "There was a princess called…." Oh man, I'm not good at this.

"She was a beautiful princess and…." I was prepared for the laughter of the girls, but they're not supposed to sound this deep for their age. Or gender.

"Gee, the girls won't sleep with such an exciting story, Alice," Peter barged into the room, taking most of the space with the frame. When he sat beside me on the floor, it seemed that the carpet was gone.

"Oh, really? I'd like to see you do better." He grinned and Sara gave him her teddy bear and he relaxed on the floor, stretching his arms.

"Alright girls, prepared for a story that you'll never forget." He was so comfortable, and to my surprise of the infinite things that Peter does marvelously, he told a beautiful story that even I was excited to hear.

I started to doze off and next thing I knew it, Sara was on my lap, and Tina and Daisy were listening to the end of the story on Peter's lap, while Rita was the only one who lost the battle against sandman.

"So, the prince kissed the beautiful princess and she woke up." Ok, I knew this story, but I never heard it like that before. It's not my fault I had my eyes closed.

"Is the princess pretty?"

"What a silly question Rita! Of course he is! She's a princess!"

"Well, ok, who does she looks like then?"

"She looks just like Alice"

Wait, am I dreaming? Because it feels real, and I'm hearing small giggles.

"If Alice is the princess, then you are the prince, right Peter?"

Silence. Did I stop dreaming?

"She's asleep now. Does that mean that you have to kiss her to wake up?"

"You girls had too much story time already. Now it's time to sleep because tomorrow is a big day."

I then felt something rising me up. Was I flying? What a weird dream.

"Awww, he's carrying her."

"Night girls. Sleep tight."

What a weird thing to be dreaming about. Since that's all that was, I decided to take advantage while I could, so I snuggled closer to the mass of concrete who was making me fly and I heard a groan in response.

"Urgh. I wish you wouldn't do that. It's not easy for me to stay in control this way."

"Ummm, goodnight my prince." I felt the dream Peter laugh.

"Goodnight, my princess."

* * *

**HOW CUTE WAS THAT? Ok, now you know that only ONE thing can come out of this, right? Review and I'll let you know ;)**


	16. Jones

**Alright people, so I have a situation that I'd like to share with you:**

**This chapter was made without the help of my beta, so I NEED to know what you think: Either I post my chapters like that or I'll wait a bit more for her get it back to me. What do YOU think?**

**Because either way, I'll respect your opinion.**

**So, there's a cannon in this chapter, can you guess who?**

* * *

Jones

I woke up in the middle of the night .I couldn't tell which time, because Jubilee fried our alarm, _again _.Still ,the little sleep I thought I had was enough for me.

The reason for my awakening was that I heard someone crying, it was faint but I could tell it was one of the girls.

"Jubilee?" She stopped immediately, which only increased my preoccupation "Honey, what's wrong?" My eyes were adjusting to the darkness as I easily stumbled to her bed. Her eyes were red and puffy, she was probably crying for some time and no one heard her.

"I read the newspaper this morning and a new law has been approved towards new actions for legal adoptions. The number of children adopted decreased almost 70% because people are worried that they might be mutants." She started to cry and this time, I did with her.

"How can they can be so cruel, Alice? I'm adopted, what if this law was approved when I was younger? I wouldn't have my parents" The knot in my throat was too tight for me to say anything. Its true, how can someone create such a thing that we have to call law? What'll happen to the thousand of kids who doesn't have a home? Will they be judged by their own species because they're different? That's inhuman!

"I don't know Jubs, I really don't" Her shoulders stopped to shake, but she still held on tight to me "But I do know this: As long as this Institute exists, no mutant shall ever be helpless. I know that better than you" I winked and for the first time, a ghost of smile crept on her face.

"I'm going to the kitchen, do you want some milk?" She declined and I carefully tuck her in bed, like a child .She told me that in the morning, she'll call her parents and insisted me to talk to them too .I'll like that.

Its funny how things can change as time passes. When I first got here I was lost in what I thought was a labyrinth with Victorian walls; now I can walk almost everywhere with my eyes closed.

Time. All I knew about mutants were the lies they spread on TV or newspapers, and I'm ashamed to say that I used to believe in them; now I see it for what they really are: lies. And the sad thing is that the majority still thinks like them.

To interrupt the adoption system because of what children might become is something so monstrous, so wrong that it breaks my heart to think in all those kids out there who'll never have a real family because of that.

But what I said to my friend was the truth, and I know that now: As long as the Xavier Institute for gifted exists, no child, no matter how big or small is, they'll always find a place to call home.

Just like me.

I don't miss my parents so much anymore, it's sad to admit, but it's the truth. I'm not mad at them either. I don't feel anything really .I just hope they're safe and ok; and someday if we ever meet again, I truly hope ,from the bottom of my mutant heart, that they realize what mistake they've made by kicking me out.

I wasn't expecting to find Peter here; the poor boy is probably more exhausted than me after filling all those balloons .So, I wasn't surprised to not find him there. But I was surprised to find someone else.

"Hello" The little boy instantly flinched at my approach. Was I like that when I first got here?

"I'm Alice, sweetie. Nice to meet you" When I stood in front of him I could see why ,he had several faint pink scars along his arms and face. The poor boy was probably frightened and I couldn't blame him.

"It's ok; I'm not going to hurt you. I only got here a few months ago. Are you new? I never saw you around before," My attempt to converse was making results, because the kid seemed a little less nervous.

"Y-yes, I just g-got here" He shifted uncomfortably on his seat when I heard a faint stomach growl.

"You'll like it here .Did you meet any of your roommates yet?" He picked up his glasses and starts to clean it. A habit that I found later he did when he was nervous.

"Not yet. I got here two hours ago and everyone else is sleeping, except me" When I told him about the party tomorrow, he got a little excited. Who wouldn't?

"Don't worry; you'll have plenty of time to mingle in the morning. You seem like a very friendly guy" He was taken back by my comment, and…was he blushing?

"Why aren't you in your dorm then?" I offered him some water, which he gladly took.

"I-I don't sleep" Was his only reply.

"Ever?"

"Ever" I felt sorry for him, but I wasn't going to let it show. The last thing he needs is someone who takes pity because of what he is.

"Well, I think this is a really cool gift. You get to read all the comics and play all the video games you want, without anyone interfering." This time he gave me a full smile as I turn in the cabinet to fix us something to eat.

"Are you hungry?" His smile was now permanent and it really brought out his eyes.

"Yes ma'am, very much" What a polite little boy!

"Not of this ma'am stuff, ok? My name is Alice" I gave him one of my yellow flowers and it took him a minute to comprehend where did it came from.

"Wow, th-that's really cool! Nice to meet you Alice, I'm Jones" I guess no one showed him the wonders of living with other mutants.

"Not more than get to see all the cartoons you want at night."

* * *

It turns out that Jones is a very nice boy who has been trough a lot. He's also very smart and kind and I'm pretty sure he's the most popular kid of his floor. I couldn't say for sure yet because I was on my way to my class with Jubilee and Rogue.

"Are you ok?" In the morning Jubilee told the other girls about the news, and they took it just like I did. We were all aware of it, but couldn't let it show to the younger's.

"Yeah. I'll call my folks during lunch hour. Will you talk to them?" I squeezed her arm as we entered the classroom.

"Nothing will make me happier" I smiled at her as I sat in my usual spot beside Peter, who was grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Morning sunshine, why are so smiling this morning?" I'm proud to say that I know the different smiles of him and this one was unnerving me.

"Have you forgotten what we have today?" Now Bobby was smiling too, and if I wasn't nervous before, I was now.

"The…birthday party?" Seriously, where was our teacher when we need her?

"Aaaaand?"

"I…don't know?" That wasn't funny; Pete knows that I don't like surprises.

"We're supposed to present our art project today, remember?" That's why he was so calm about this .I wasn't.

"WHAT?"

* * *

"OhmyGodOhmyGodOhmyGod,theprojectistoday,howcouldIforgotthatitwastoday?I'msogoinnafail!"

"Does anyone here understand what she's saying?" I could hear their worried voices, but I couldn't care right now. I was the one with reasons to be worried about.

"I think her brain fried"

"Shut up John! What are you doing here anyway; this is not your class!" Were we in class? Oh yes, now I could think a little better. I think Doctor Grey is here, but I'm not sure.

"WhatifIhavetogobackand…OH!"I felt it before I could see them; there they were all green and sharp, coming of my arms and ripping my jacket.

"Alice, are you alright?" Now everyone was starring at me. Great! Just what I needed it.

"She's fine Doctor, just needs a little fresh air. Can I take her outside?" I was too numb with my thorns coming from my skin to refuse Peters aid. It was only when we were out of sight that I managed to breathe.

"Alice, calm down, what is going on?" It wasn't about just the presentation, I knew that. Unfortunately, my body wasn't responding to my mental state.

"I ca-can't do it Pete. What if I fail on this class?" At least I wasn't crying and there wasn't a single soul in the hallways.

"Nothing will happen, Alice. It's not just that, is it?" Damn Peter and his ability to read me so well. I was going to shake it off and go back when he came closer to hug me.

"NO! DON'T TOUCH ME" It was like words to the air, I felt his arms around me and for some great reason above me, my thorns retracted.

"You got hurt" I muffled in his chest, he only kissed the top of my head

"I'm fine; it's you who I'm concerned. What's wrong Alice?" It was true, my thorns, who I've known from experience are very hard little things, didn't pierce his skin.

"It's not just the presentation, and you know that." We didn't move from our embrace, instead we sank into the ground with his arms around me like a warm cocoon.

"I don't want to go back Peter"

"Go back, where? Your parents house? "When I nodded, he took my face in his hands and that familiar warmth in my cheeks came.

"You won't go back there Alice, I promise. Who told you that?" When I explained what Jubilee told me, his understood my point of view.

"We knew this day might come .Everyday hundreds of mutants are discriminated and now the government has found a new way to do it. That's why we need to stay strong Alice, for us and for the little mutants who don't have anyone to protect them" He was right, as always.

His words sank so deep that, I wasn't sure when but I didn't felt so fragile to when I first got here .I had a new goal; to help others to see that we weren't a threat to others, we were just like them.

"You're right Peter, thank you. I don't know what'll I do without you" The bell was our signal to split as a wave of kids emerged in the hallways. Suddenly, I wasn't so afraid of the presentat…

"Pete, wait. What about the presentation? I haven't done a thing!" Why does he have to always laugh at me? I'm being serious.

"And didn't I tell you that its taken care of? Gee Alice, have a little faith on me" Why am I blushing? I don't blush around Peter! What's wrong with me?

"Now, let's get out buts up because this place is starting to enlarge with kids and I need to show my height self to impose respect" As if that ever worked before!

We missed our class and were waiting for the others when my newest friend appeared with a bunch of other kids from his age.

"Hi Alice!" He was friendlier than yesterday, which was the expected.

"Hi Jones, how are you?" there it was, the red cheeks again. Can he be any cuter?

"I'm good. Things turned out just like you said" It felt good to see a child who clearly needed some comfort and a place to stay to be fitting so well like Jones.

"That's great! See, I told you this was going to happen. A little boy little you is always the center of the party" The redness of his cheeks increased, but at least he was still smiling.

"You're right, listen I was thinking…"He stopped dead on his tracks when he diverted his eyes for a second to looking something behind me. What?

"Oh, h-hi" Why was he stuttering? He was doing so well so far!

"Hi" Why was he nervous around Peter? His height?

"Oh, I'm sorry Jones. this is my friend Peter. Pete, this is Jones, he got here yesterday" His face was enough to show me that he was annoyed .To a kid, why?

"And since we're all nice here on the Institute we say…"I pinched his hand, fruitless.

"Welcome to the Xavier Institute for Gifted" Peter said on the most monotonous tone I ever heard! Even worse when Mr. Summers doesn't have patience in the Danger Room sessions.

For my salvation, one of the boys from Jones group came and told him something in her ear, after roughly push the poor boy towards his group. Don't think I didn't miss the little eye interaction between Jones and Peter when the other kid came to talk to him.

"Bye Jones, see you later!" I shouted, but he was too petrified to answer me back. "Ok, what was that?" I always thought of Peter as the host of the children when they get here. I felt that way, so what's with the attitude?

"I don't know what you're talking about" By the time our friends joined us, my face was a mask of anger and disbelief.

"What's going on here, you guys?" Kitty was the last one. We all agreed that I need as much more support as possible, so they'd watch our presentation on Mrs. Munroe's class.

"Peter just scared the crap of a little boy" They all thought the same; Peter has always been the sweetest guy around newcomers, why should it change now.

"Is that true, Pete?" Bobby was curious

"He wasn't so little" Was his only reply.

"He's 12!"I was shouting now, and I couldn't care less. "Peter, what right did you have to treat a little boy like that?" I wanted to know, **now**!

"HE WAS HITTING ON YOU!" My brain freeze

_What_?

_ "Did he just say what I think he did?"_

_ "Shut up Bobby!"_

Wh-what am I going to say now? Peter is j-je-j…

_ Very protective of me._

"Let's just go to class" I strode in front of the crowd and only stopped when I took my seat in the back.

I need a moment to process things.

When did that happen? I mean it's…just…

"I'm sorry" When he squeezed my hand I knew I couldn't stay mad at him for too long. It's biologically impossible for me to do so.

"It's alright. But no more of this macho stuff, ok? He's a kid" He nodded and I handed him another yellow rose and he kissed my head. So I knew things were ok.

"Good morning class! Shall we start with the presentations?"

_ I've spoken too soon._

* * *

"That was wonderful Tia and Ruben, thank you!" The mockup of the Coliseum was amazing! "There are some really great projects here. I never thought we'd have so many talents in this class. Proud to be your teacher I must say" We laughed. I even started to feel more confident about myself, when…

"Alice and Peter!"

_ Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God!_

"Good luck guys! I know you'll do great"

"Yeah, break a leg or something"

"That's for actors, Kitty." If I wasn't so tense, I would've laugh. Good thing that Peter squeezed my hand as we marched to the front of the classroom.

"Good morning class, we're here to present an important piece of the Greek mythology…"The words just died in my mouth .What do I say next? We never combine our lines! Oh crap!

"Yes, thank you Alice" God bless Peter and his eloquent gift for speeches "Like my friend said we're here to show you an important figure of the Greek mythology. Until this day she's known as the goddess of love, beauty, pleasure, and procreation. Her Roman equivalent is the goddess Venus. You all know who I'm talking about, right?" When he winked the whole room irrupts in smiles. But since I was too nervous to even look to my left, I didn't see his painting.

I really should've.

"This is my personal version of Aphrodite" All eyes were in the painting .But not the judging looks that I was hoping. In fact, they were all amazed by the picture, even Mrs. Munroe.

"After her birth, Zeus was afraid that the gods would fight over Aphrodite's hand in marriage so he married her off to the smith god Hephaestus, the steadiest of the gods. He could hardly believe his good luck and used all his skills to make the most lavish jewels for her. He made her a girdle of finely wrought gold and wove magic into the filigree work. That was not very wise of him, for when she wore her magic girdle no one could resist her, and she was all too irresistible already." Peter kept on talking, but I didn't think there were many people listening. They were all entranced by his talent .I guess we got an A then.

"Oh Peter, this is so beautiful. You are truly gifted" Mrs. Munroe was beaming with joy. "And you, of course Alice" Me, why was she talking about me? It was clear that Peter had done everything by himself.

Kitty, Jubilee, Bobby and Rogue were almost bouncing in their seats. It must be a very good painting .I didn't deserve to get the credit for it when it was more than clear who the real author was.

"But Mrs. Munroe, the truth is…"I stopped when I made the mistake and take a quick glance at Peter's Aphrodite.

_ "We are going to start in our art project. Remember?"_

_ "I'll do the painting and you'll be my model. So, lay on the paper so I can start."_

_ "You'll be perfect for what a have in mind"_

The Greek Goddess that everyone was drooling over; the life size shadow of bright pink and purple was truly something to see. Peter had the gift. But there was only one tiny problem.

It was me on that screen.

* * *

**Oh my God, how cute are they? If you send me a review, I'll give you a little spoiler ;)**


	17. Young Hearts Run Free

**Sorry for my delay guys, but what can I say? Real life gives us a lot of trouble!**

**I'd like to thank my time is now, ForgeandGred4Ever , Adids14 , Nikita Amarie , The Dark side of the Mind, Luna luz , Margo , DovieDM-1991-Promised Wings, whiteKnight15 , Sam0728, RecalcitrantRach , OrangeSkye2772 , bloodplus103 , Flyleaf Lover 13 , Hawthorn Tree , KristyHanHan and Quibbyluvsluna ,this chapter is for you, wonderful people who like and read it!**

**Also, I have a question at the end of it and I'd like to hear what you think.**

**Sorry for any mistakes, but I didn't have a beta on this one.**

**In italics are the memories.**

* * *

Young Hearts Run Free

_It was me on that screen._

"That's Aphrodite" My incredibly slow senses managed to say. We were the only ones left in the room. All the other kids were getting ready for the party, because the parents got here earlier, so the Professor dismissed the rest of the activities we had, to enjoy this day .I wasn't looking at peter .No, I was too engrossed in the painting before me.

It was perfect! Really. The figure didn't have a face, but the shapes, the colors that he used, all in perfect harmony, I only felt myself blush when I realized that this must've taken a lot of his time, to create the livid details.

"Yes" Was all he said.

"But…why?" When I looked at his face, there was something in his eyes, a glint, a playful grin that was new to me. "I mean, this is goddess of beauty and love, why would yo…"

"Because you're the most beautiful girl I've ever known"

He said it. Peter really said this words looking straight into my eyes, and I didn't know how to respond to that. I had no idea.

"I have to tell you something, Alice, I…"

"There you guys are!" Kitty came straight from the wall, literally. "Everything is ready! What are you two doing in here, anyway? Go get change!" As if on cue, a loud music started downstairs, and she didn't wait for my reply, when she took my hand and dragged me to the wall.

_I really hate when she does that._

"No wait! Was all I managed to hear from Peter, without looking back.

* * *

"Hurry up Rogue, we're gonna be late!" Kitty yelled, for the fourth time. We were all ready for the party; I only changed to a comfy summer dress, nothing too fancy. But, it seems that Rogue wasn't thinking the same as we were.

"See? This is why I don't date, because I DON'T WANNA BE STUCK IN MY CLOSET FOR TWO HOURS,PICKING SOMETHING THAT MY BOYFRIEND WOULD LIKE ME TO WEAR!" her respond came instantly.

* * *

"You get back here, you little cat!" Rogue, almost ready, started to chase her trough our room that seemed smaller now, due to the amount of clothes lying on the floor. I'd be laughing too, if I wasn't so distracted by what happened earlier.

_ "See? This is why I don't date" Peter said to me, while we were helping the little ones and saw Rogue and Bobby arguing, again, over nothing. "Saves me from the trouble of headaches"._

_ I threw the soccer ball at his direction "I thought it was heartache" He run for it, and made a goal. Defeated I sat beside him, getting a bottle of water._

_ "Same thing. I mean, look at them!" At the distance, the lovely couple was being very loud for a couple of teenagers, Man…_

_ "Yeah, I guess you're right. I mean" I mentioned to them again, only this time, Bobby was quieter, while Rogue was still yelling. He get close enough to kiss her gloved hand, and they hugged "look at them, being completely in love with each other. Who wants that?" I made a disgusting face and he soon joined me._

_ "But let's be realistic, I don't think I'll ever date" The sun was going down, and most of the kids were tired, so it was just me and the giant._

_ "Why would you say that?" He started picking the grass, to engross in what I was saying, apparently._

_ "Well, let's face it: I was a disaster before I get my powers. My social skills were the same as a dead fish. The first boy I ever kissed had his braces stuck on mine. How embarrassed was that!" His booming laughter scared the birds away. Yeah, it was bad, but this was Peter! I could tell him anything, and not to feel bad about it. I mean, he's my best friend._

_ "And now, well…who in their right mind would want to date me?" I was being serious, and he knew it. The Senate was this close to approve a law against human and mutant marriage .So, why bother?_

_ I thought he was going to say something deep and clever, like always, and he sort of did._

_ "You're right, who would want to date you? Ever took a good look at yourself? Gross!" I jumped right at him, and with my sudden attempt, managed to catch him by surprise and he feel with me on top._

_ "Well, thank you for the honesty!' I was laughing too when I started to tickle him. This is why I could tell him things, no judgment._

_ "You're right, though" We stopped and finally lay on the grass, watching the different colors of the sky "If you're going to celibacy, so am I"I snorted, in a very non feminine way, as I put my head on his chest._

_ "And where will you be then?" We looked at each other, and suddenly all the noises around us, stopped._

_ "With you, of course" He kissed my forehead "Just you and me, always"_

* * *

"Are you ok, Alice?" Jubilee appeared beside me, glowing jacket and lip gloss, as always. I only shook my head. Was I?

"I don't know?" Kitty and Rogue apparently were arguing on the closet. How come these two fit on that tiny space, I'll never know.

"What's wrong? You can tell me" Jubilee may be younger than me, but she knew some things better than the rest of us.

"Well, earlier today, at the art class…"

"What about it?"Finally, the girls stopped bickering! Rogue was fantastic, ready for the interrogation.

"Well, Pete and I…"The sudden squeal the girls released, scared me.

"What? Did he finally tell you?" I swear, they could move REALLY fast! And 3 of them were right in front of my face.

"Told me what?" All of them were pale. _What_?

"We were talking, but then Kitty showed up…"And, just like that, my voice was replaced by more shouting.

"KITTY!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS FOR PETE TO SAY ANYHTING?"

Where did all the hostility come from?

"What are you talking about? Kitty didn't do anything" Rogue and Jubilee looked at me with such sorrow, and Kitty wasn't even looking at me.

"Oh honey" Rogue sat beside me and put he gloved hand on my shoulders.

"Alice, we all love you sweetie, but sometimes, you can be really oblivious" I don't understand.

"What are you…"

"Pete, Alice. We're talking about Pete" When I didn't respond, things started to became obvious.

"Wait, what are you girls saying is…"Realization came upon me as I felt the air come out of my lungs.

_ It can't be!_

"Yes! That's what were trying to tell you. Well, everyone knows that, but you. Obviously" Kitty looked up ashamed "Sorry Alice, but its true .The guy is crazy about you"

"You two hardly spend any time apart…"

"Always talking and looking adorable for everyone to see…"

"And don't think we don't know about your little "night time" in the kitchen. Yeah, Kitty caught you two the other day"

"WE WEREN'T DOING ANYTHING!"I didn't mean to yell. "Sorry, I just…"

"We know" They said in unison. It was scary.

"The question is: What are _you_ going to do about it?"

* * *

_ "There's no one like you. You do know that, right?" The session in the Danger Room was over. This time, Mr. Summers divided us in couples and Peter and I were the firsts. It was the first time I managed to "save" us and I felt amazing._

_ "What? Not all girls can break a sentinels leg and use against it? I'm shocked!" I was too tired to laugh more than my smile, but Peter's laughter filled the empty space._

_ "Seriously, though" I caught his hand on mine "I couldn't have done it with you. Thanks Pete" I kissed his cheek as the sleep started to overcome me._

_ "That's why I'm here for"_

_ "Just so you know, there's no one like you either, Pete"_

* * *

I knew what I had to do.

I mean, it's **Peter**! There's no one like him. I never met anyone so caring, smart, funny, comprehensive…

Just go and talk to him girl. _Man up_!

I can do this. I look good, wearing make up, hair done, and powers in control. I can do…

_WHAT?!_

The house was crowed, like always, and I could always easily spotted the iron giant (our private joke).This time was no different.

I saw him.

_ With someone else._

A tiny blond, who was more than comfy with her arms around his neck, and face smashed to his.

"Hey Alice, what…"Bobby and the girls stopped behind me, taking the scene as well .I didn't know that tears could fall this fast.

"I have to go" I whispered, and I don't think they heard me trough the blasting noise.

* * *

_Of course he'd be with one of the blondes! Why wouldn't he be?_

_ And what was I supposed to tell him after that?_

_ How can I even look at him now?_

_ I have to be happy for him, right? Why wouldn't be? Because he's…Pete! My best friend, and if he's happy, than I'm happy._

_ Who am I kidding?_

My legs were aching too much. I was all alone up here, no one would see me. Who cares? Everyone's happy, right?

"Oh God!" It was too much. I just figured out my feelings for my best friend, only to discover that it's too late now. Everyone downstairs is happy, having a great time, and I'm in no mood to do anything than to feel sorry for myself.

"You're so stupid Alice" Why would anything change now? I'm still the same geeky girl as before. Just because I have powers, doesn't mean that would change.

_ No, I only lost my best friend._

I was all alone, crying, with dirt on my dress, and thorns coming from my arms. Surprisingly they hurt less than the pain I was feeling in my heart right now.

It was then that I heard someone opening the door.

_ Oh great, probably a couple looking for a place to hook up._

"Sorry, I'm gonna g…"I turned around, to come face to face with a very red eyes Peter. He looked destroyed, and I couldn't tell why.

"Oh, hey!" My cheerful smile and attitude didn't stop the tears that were coming. "I was here for a bit air, a little crowded downstairs" I put my arms around me, and yes to protect myself, because he was coming closer. What was he doing?

"Are you ok?"I flinched when his hand touched my cheek.

"Yeah, I'm great! What are you doing here?" I didn't let him finish, because the panic took over me.

"I just wanna say how happy I am for you and Barbi…Ima! Or one of the sisters. Whatever. I'm really glad for you" Damn it, these tears! I'm leaking!

"No, no, please Alice" But I started to walk in circles, to try to easy my sorrow.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be? You're my best friend, I'm so happy for you" I didn't hear the first crack of the vase of plant behind me.

"She's really pretty, and you're really pretty too, so why wouldn't it be perfect for you two?" CRACK! Again, this time I knew it was me.

"And you're smart, caring, funny, and she could be on the cover of any magazine" CRACK! "And you're my friend, I'm SO HAPPY FOR YOU!"

CRACK!

CRACK!

CRACK!

"SO HAPPY!"I couldn't see straight, due the waterfall in my eyes, but I felt when he caught me by my shoulders, and I was sobbing by this time.

"YOU'RE MY FRIEND!" in vain, I tried to make him to let me go, but his arms around me became tighter "How could you do this to me?" I stopped sobbing, it was too much, I couldn't speak, I couldn't think, I could…

I only felt his soft and warm lips in mine, on a demanding kiss.

* * *

**Alright, so should I finish this story or write more? Tell me what you think**


End file.
